A Beautiful Mind
by AquaSkye
Summary: Cinna's background and story in explicit detail. Starting from birth, an early life of abuse, to falling in love, creating clothing masterpieces, and death.
1. Chapter 1: Birth

**Hi, I'm Skye, and my friend who does not live here... is Lylas (her account is Lyllas)! We decided to start this little story about Cinna from The Hunger Games. We both took uneven turns writing and this came out I guess. It's been so much fun writing this! As always, R&R ;) If you find any misspellings or grammar mistakes tell me. We try our hardest to make it bearable to read !**

* * *

When we are all born we all have families. They teach us, provide us, love us, but in my case, this does not apply to me.

I came out crying, like all babies. I was an average sized kid, born into a family of 7. Cinna Valkiaz, is what they called me. "Doesn't need much thought." And that was that.

They filled out legal papers, my mom got out of the hospital a few days later, and I went home to see the rest of my family. That day was windy and freezing cold. Our house was a grand house, and I had a room, in a cellar. I could hear screaming, and yelling. Even though I was just an infant I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

My parents opened the door to the grand house and stepped inside. They knocked on the door on the left and waited. My older sister Rosie came up the stairs, which had broken wood and sharp nails sticking out on the steps. "So what's its name?" My sister snapped, "Cinna, now get it out of my sight." My mother snapped back.

"We're getting matching tattoos tonight." My father said excitedly. "Like I care, by the way, we're starving, we need food, it's time you use the money the Capitol gives you for us to feed us instead of decorating your decadent bodies!" Rosie's voice had risen into a yell. My mother handed her a bag of food.

"Make sure you don't come up in a half an hour. Friends will be over, and make sure all the kids are shut up, you know what happens if you don't." Rosie gave her a glare. "I hate you." She said quickly before turning around and closing the door behind her. "Darling, you can't live without me!" I heard my mother shout, and then giggle satisfyingly.

Walking down the stairs the yelling got louder, and the smell stunk. Once Rosie got to the bottom of the stairs she threw the bag of food over to the side and said in her loudest voice possible, "You all better keep your act up. Or you know what happens." The whole room got quiet, it seemed almost impossible.

"In half an hour," She continued. The noise came back again and I was placed somewhere cold.

I was scared what would happen in half an hour, even though I didn't know what it meant, so I didn't let it get to me, and went to sleep.

But was soon awakened by loudness, Rosie was yelling again. It must be hard on her. "Taci, Mila, Lupta, Corb, you have to shut up now!" The whole room went silent; the only sound was the sound of the doorbell and then the clanking of heels on the floor. "Welcome, come on in!" The sound of my mother's voice was only faintly heard. More heels clanked on the floor.

And then someone farted. First it was giggles, but then a louder fart appeared and the room roared with laughter.

"That smells!" Mila shouted,

"Corb, that's gross. Say excuse me!"

"Wow that was hilarious!"

"Do it again, again!"

And so on, but they could only be covered by Rosie's agony.

"Be quiet!" She shouted.

The room had a few giggles but was mostly silent. The awkward conversation could be heard from upstairs,

"What was that?"

"Ha-ha, those little creatures,"

"Little creatures?"

"Let's have some tea and pastries!"

End of conversation.

The next hour seemed like torture, well, torture for them.

"Goodbye! Come back soon!"

"Yes we will! Your place is lovely."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not THAT lovely."

Then the door shut and the sound of a car engine could be heard. After a few moments the door to the cellar was slammed open.

"Do you know how embarrassed I was?" My mother screeched to the children and teenagers hiding in the darkness. She flipped the switch on and sobs and crying could be heard. Horrible sounds and pictures could be heard and seen.

My mother was almost done with them while she was cursing them under her breath. "Brats… only worth money." and then out of the corner of her eye, she saw me.

A few steps towards me and then I was knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood

The quote is by Armstrong, not by me :)

I don't support child-abuse, all rights to Suzanne Collins, people,

We need your feedback!

Thanks for reviews.

Co-Writer: Lyllas

* * *

"What do you mean we can't do any more plastic surgery? I don't care- double the price? You've got to be kidding me- triple! Stupid!" My mother had an unpleasant conversation then hung up. She then dialed again, "Yes, my name is Falsifica Valki—"But before she could even finish, she was hung up on.

"Mila, I have a question, can you answer it?" I asked my sister. "Yes sweetie, is something wrong?" She replied. "What is Mom fussing over?" I said intrigued. "Well, you know the Capitol gives our parents' money because we are so many children, right?" "Yes," I bit my lower lip, talking about money in this house never brought us any good.

"Well, you see, instead of feeding us and providing learning material, they use that money to alter their bodies, that is why we are starving all the time and they always come home with something new on their bodies', but now they have had the limit number of surgeries possible, and to have more they need to pay triple the price, and they can't afford that," She looked at me intently before adding, "Do you understand?" I nodded fervently and hugged her, "I don't want you to go," I wailed. She patted my hair,

"You're going to become someone big one day, and I'll look up to you and be proud to call you my baby brother!" She exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes.

One day, I was doodling on the wall with the worn out, faded markers that Mila had when she was younger.

Then the door once again slammed open and I tried to mentally prepare myself, _Cinna, she's going to yell at you: you stupid brats, just worth money, I'm not worth anything, I need to be beaten. I'll be knocked out and I'll wake up later, and then in a few days Mila will leave. Corb will save us. He'll help us he'll get us o—_

But then I was brought back to reality by the loudest scream I have ever heard. A gun shot went through the air. And Mila was no longer going to turn 18. A couple more gun shots' rang out and I knew I had to leave. My mother had an insane laughter fit and my father poked his head through the doorway, I hid behind some boxes right before she turned around and saw me.

"What's happened, Oh my-" But before my father could finish he was gone too. I would never have to see his face that I loathed. He would no longer be able to have surgery done on him; because a bullet had just pierced his hard heart. My mother had officially turned into a crazy woman. She fell to her knees' laughing as I silently ran over to the stairs. _The stairs are too noisy, but I have to take my chances._ I ran up the stairs with adrenaline running through my veins.

The last stair I stepped on before reaching the top accidentally broke and I tumbled down a couple of stairs resulting in a skinned knee, and trying to save myself– I barely did– before she could actually grab the gun. She shot at the wall again and again before she realized I wasn't there anymore. I tried to catch my breath and ran over to the door and tried desperately to unlock it, my mother was trying to come up the stairs.

"Cinna, where will you go? I own you. You'll just die a slow death by starving." I had no time to be persuaded. Then just to my luck I figured it out and opened the fancy door, ran out closed it behind me, hoping it would lock it's self; and it did. "I have to put in the code? CINNA!" My mother screamed from the inside. I stumbled down backwards down the stairs to the house and almost knocked myself out. _You have to keep going. RUN. Cinna, RUN._ I stumbled back up to my feet with wide eyes and a dry mouth and then felt the pain of my knee and foot. _It's just pain Cinna, nothing more, nothing… nothing…_ I dragged myself as fast as I could, until it started raining. I sat down in a spot hidden by the world, to be honest; I had never seen outside, I've never been outside, except from coming home.

I saw crowds of people flocking towards a building, and guards shouting at them, I hid in the darkness and watched as some slow elders and children were knocked to the ground by stampeding people. "Hurry up, slowpokes!" The guard shouted at them. Then a boy; about 10-12 years old, came into the alley and skidded to a stop. He looked more worn down then I did, and he bumped into me and I fell backwards.

"Whoa, sorry, whatever was there…?" "Gauze, Gauze!" I heard a lady call out in the crowd. "She should just stop looking…" Gauze said. Then he finally turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, hey, sorry if this was your spot, my mom just spoils me so much, she's very overly protective." He looked at me a little. I had plain jeans and a t-shirt on, wasn't pretty at all. "Do you parents spoil you?" He asked.

"I just watched my dad and siblings get killed by my mother. She probably killed herself also." I said coldly. "Whoa-oh-oh, okay… wasn't expecting that." He said with wide eyes. "You should be grateful. She looks like a nice lady." I said with a little more emotion. Then screams in the crowd began appearing,

"Cinna, you awful brat, Cinna where are you!" I knew it was my mother throwing random shots at the crowd and buildings. The guards tried to get a hold of her, but she was completely mad. "My son killed my husband and children!" The guards then realized that it would take more than words. Gauze turned to me with his eyebrows high on his forehead, "This is awkward… What's your name?" Gauze asked. "Cinna," I replied quietly. Gauze then got wide eyed. "You're the..?" I nodded. "You're a murderer?" I shook my head.

Gauze thought about this for a moment and then dragged me into the crowd and pushed me into the chaos. I fell and then reality hit me, it hit me hard; _this is not going to be fun._ The crowd was too panicked to notice anything and it wasn't long until my mother—I agree with Rosie she doesn't… Rosie! Out of the small corner of my eye I saw a terrified citizen with a small girl pulling at her clothes. I froze and thought about it for a moment. But I had to remind myself to stay focused, but the next time I came back to reality she mouthed something to me. We used to do that a lot when friends were at our parents' house, when we were down in the cellar not allowed to make sounds. So I understood what she was trying to get across to me. My brain knew the words individually but the speech itself didn't make sense to me:

"Champions aren't made in gyms. Champions are made from something they have deep inside them: a desire, a dream, a vision. They have to have the skill and the will. But the will must be stronger than the skill." She mouthed it quickly, but slowly enough so that I could implant it in my brain. Then she stared intently at me, the same look Mila gave me when she said I would be someone important.

And then she was gone too.

At first, I was too dazzled to make a move, but then, as the crowd thinned out, I could see the things that surrounded me: trees, buildings, people, and stores. I was on a square. So many sights, sounds and information rushed through my brain I could barely associate words to all I was taking in.

Then the words my sister had mouthed started to sink in. Knowing they were important, I put them in the part of my brain where I knew I wouldn't forget them. Then a realization strikes me: I was alone, in a place I didn't know, where people strode along the streets. It all seemed so foreign. There was no place in my brain that knew how to handle it. I had never seen a room so big as the capitol.


	3. Chapter 3: Kithira

Hunger Games is Suzanne Collins.

Co-Writer: Lyllas

R&R and enjoy (:

* * *

I lived 6 agonizing years in the streets, hunting in garbage cans for food – which I found plenty knowing that most of the Capitol's population had enough money to waste – taking shelter from the rain in shops, living in abandoned alleys. The years passed by and before I knew it, I was a 15 year old teen, bursting with life, passion, strength, I was cunning, I had joy and energy. Even if I had had a miserable life until then, I couldn't chuck away the feeling of gratefulness for being alive.

First it started to rain hard. Then it began to be cold. There was no denying the signs: this year's winter would be as merciless as ever. Light snow was falling and I was desperately trying to find a shop where I could shelter myself from it without being suspicious to the shopkeeper. I entered a busy boulevard that I had never come across before, and seeing a crowded shop, my feet turned in that direction.

Not giving a second thought to it, I pushed the glass doors and entered. There were interesting clothes; a sign told me I was in a designer shop. There were a lot of people crammed into this not-so-big shop. I felt uncomfortable with all these people, so surgically altered it made me want to puke as it reminded me of my psycho parents. Every inch of their skin tattooed, colored or embedded with –sometimes real, sometimes fake – diamonds.

I saw a door opened a crack and I lurched myself to it, entering a medium sized room with yellow lighting. It had a good feel to it, a warm atmosphere, and I immediately felt comfortable in it. As I looked around, I saw a pearly white sofa, a large ebony desk with papers and pencils covering it, a couple of wooden chairs, two to three mannequins and huge rolls of fabric. The walls were painted a deep magenta color and the hardwood floor was covered with thick pearly white carpets.

As I approached the desk, I saw thousands of sketches of clothes and they mesmerized me. They were beautifully done, full of imagination, glowing with perfection. I fell in love with those sketches and started sifting through them, enjoying the swift lines of the pencil, the side notes and pieces of fabric clipped to the sheets of paper.

A while later I heard approaching steps, and heard a rough male voice saying excitedly:

"Kithira, you are going up in the ranks of stylists, your job is so magnificently done, your clothes so interesting!"

"Thank you Master for your praise, but if you wouldn't have discovered me, I would be nowhere close to this, I would still be a slave on the black market. It is to you that the entire honor goes to!" A sweet female voice answered with a slight foreign accent, yet not the one of the Capitol. "Oh! Stop flattering me, and for the last time I am not your master. I didn't get you freed to be called master! But it is so astounding, such a young and delicate person having yet so much talent to reveal to the world. Now that word got around about you, you are the center of all clothing gossip in town!" The man gushed.

Just as they appeared into my sight I ducked under the desk and as I peaked from underneath the desk I saw a slight frown on the young girl's face:

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Well, yes dear! Of course you don't really know the customs, what's good and bad by the way people act or talk, but you'll learn that in plenty of time. Right now just keep on concentrating on your wonderful creations!" He continued gushing.

The man was average height, in his early 50's. He was also very altered surgically, his skin a pale red, bright yellow lipstick and tattoos on his arms. His clothing was extremely extravagant, and he looked like a gushing rainbow. He annoyed me at the highest point and his jewels embedded on the tip of his eyes repulsed me. Heavy makeup, Purple eyes, smoothed out wrinkles, heavy Capitol accent, and aristocratic posture nearly drew me out of my mind.

The girl, on the other side was the complete opposite. Approximately 14 her skin glowed of healthiness and good care. Naturally gold eyes with green specks in them shone with intelligence, nicely complemented by her ebony hair, intricately made up. She wore no makeup except gold eyeliner that contrasted nicely with her hair and eyes. She wore a simple toga – that's what they called it in the Capitol, to me it was just some white cotton material, draped around their bodies— with a simple gold fabric belt. Her toga was NOTHING compared to what the rich Capitol people wore. From afar it looked pretty simple, just a toga, but up close you could see it wasn't just a piece of fabric draped around her, it was cunning, beautiful. There is no way I could describe this intricate piece of clothing. To complement her gold look she donned a bracelet made of pure gold carved exquisitely and gold roman sandals. Her walk was swift, careful, as a cat. I have no idea how this girl got on a slave market, because obviously, she didn't belong there.

The man left through the door I had entered and the girl sat at the ebony desk, working on her sketches. After twenty minutes, I couldn't stand it anymore and peeked over the table to watch her work. Through her eyes, I could see her brain spinning, creating. My eyes were focused on the pencil, watching it scribble notes, draw curved lines, clothing, shoes, jewelry. Now my brain was spinning, anticipating her next move, creating with her. I didn't notice when her pencil immobilized in mid stroke, I was transfixed.

Then I rashly took another pencil and started drawing the rest with shaky hands. I was feverish because of the clothes, I didn't want her to stop, if she did, I had to continue. The designs were all I could think of right now, it couldn't stop, I couldn't stop. As I finished my skirt, my hands started to steady, I exhaled noisily and for the first time in a while looked up from the sheet of paper. I saw her perfect face staring down at me, her mouth playing a smile, her eyes twinkling.

"Um, I'm sorry, I-I really didn't—" I stammered, my voice hoarse: I hadn't spoken to a human being in a long time.

"What's your name?" that sweet voice trickled out of her red lips, now definitely smiling.

"Uh, Cinna Valkiaz; look, I can explain, really," did I really sound as stupid as I sounded to myself?

"Please," her eyes were laughing, that accent, beautiful.

"Well, you see, it's, um, snowing outside, and, um, well. Let me start from the beginning." And for the first time I opened up, and spoke more than I ever had in my lifetime. My parents, my siblings, the beatings, Rosie turning 18, my mother going crazy, life in the streets… And it felt good.

"Well, let's get you scrubbed down, then we'll see what we have under that coat of crud," Her lips twitched upwards, her eyes laughing. "Come with me."

We exited the cozy room by the corridor that she and the man had come from. The walls were the same deep magenta, the floor carpeted with the same thick pearly white fabric. The corridor was ended by a wooden door leading outside into a small alley. We crossed the freezing street and entered a building even cozier than the back room of the shop.

"By the way, I'm Kithira Agnel. It's the name I chose for the Capitol, my real name is Ariane Perrin," The young girl stated. I nodded, a little puzzled.

This time the walls were deep violet instead of magenta, but the furnishings were approximately the same. The living room had the same carpeting; the sofa had, this time, comfy chairs that were part of the set. The chairs were turned facing a fire place and in the center of the arrangement was a small coffee table, low to the ground, composed of a sheet of glass encased in an ebony frame. Farther off was an ebony table with a glass vase containing violets' on top of it. She strode up some wooden stairs and I followed closely.

At the top of the stairs a black, a chubby woman in her late 30's was waiting for us. I liked her on first sight. Her chubby black face was illuminated by her big – mama style – smile where white teeth shone.

"This is Jezabel, my housekeeper," Kithira threw herself into Jezabel's sturdy arms, and hugged her.

"Well hello there," Jezabel's deep raspy voice made me fall in love with her a second time, I smiled. Big.

"Hi, I'm Cinna! And I really like you!" I blurted out, blushing.

Big deep laugh and small sweet laugh contrasted exquisitely, they were perfect together.

"Everybody LOVES Jezabel! Well at least the normal people do!" Kithira's eyes laughed.

"Them Capitol people are crazy! They treat me as a slave!"

"But you're NOT!" Kithira pointed out.

I smiled, this looked like a good start.

* * *

Note: Ariane/Kithira's last name is French, it's pronounced, pe-RAN. Just for reference in later chapters. 


	4. Chapter 4: Boundaries

Yo, read this and the story is gonna get good, I promise.

R&R! (Tell your friends too.)

Writer: Lyllas (Check her out she has some pretty sweet stuff, if you liked this chapter then you'll like her stuff.)

* * *

We then headed to the bathroom. As we entered, Jezabel bustled around, preparing a bath. She then left and soon returned with a clean pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "I just designed the jeans. I designed the t-shirt a month ago. I haven't put any of them on the market yet so you'll tell me if they're good and comfy!" Kithira poured some soap in the bathtub and swished the water around, she made thick foam appear. We were left alone again and she sat down, back to me. I stripped and eased myself into the hot water, enjoying every moment of it.

"Hmm," I could see the crud detach it's self from my body.

"Nice, huh, Jezable really works magic on baths!" I watched her little figure, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Hmm, so, who's that guy you were with earlier on, and did Jezable come from district 11?" I asked.

"Well that's a long story… But I guess we have time. Let me start from the beginning:

I do not come from the Capitol; I do not come from Panem." She let that sink in. My closed eyes flew open and my relaxed body jumped upright, tensing in surprise.

"But nothing exists more than the Capitol and Panem, and maybe District 13 is still around but… Do you come from 13?" I asked.

"That's where the people of Panem are ignorant. Across a large sheet of water called ocean, there is more land, which was partly destroyed too because of the war, but is growing more powerful day by day. I come from this land. On this land there are different countries, we call them. They are very much like your districts but are not ruled over by a Capitol. There is a head of each country.

Those groups of people control the country and every year there is a reunion where the heads of all countries must attend. That is all we know. Well my country is called France; it was called the same before the war. The language I speak is French.

Unlike yours', our rulers are correct. Not kind, no, but they won't let you starve to death, they won't beat you if you did something wrong, they won't torture you to get some information out of you, they won't annihilate you.

They treat us right, that is why we respect them, and follow their rules. You follow the capitol rules because they oppress you, scare you, and bribe you.

"Are you still okay, Cinna?" She asked me, "Yes, please, continue!" She nodded.

Anyways, I was in wilderness, gathering plants to color the fabric for my clothes. In France I was an apprentice stylist. I got the best mentor I could get; I got special training of how to sow, design, transform, repair, color material. Not like here where all the stylists do is come up with an idea and have people do everything else. I create my dyes, invent new colors, I don't just sketch something give it to someone and it'll appear in front of me in a day!

I was farther out in the deserted plains that I should be because the plants are of better quality farther off and I was working on a masterpiece. That's when one of the Capitol's research crew or whatever they call it kidnapped me.

Yes, the Capitol sends expeditions to see if there is more land they can control. Snow is thirsty for power. I was kidnapped and knocked out and when I woke up I was far from home, in a hovercraft, far into the ocean. There were other hostages, whimpering, crying, and calling out in their language. I stayed placid, I wasn't about to give those brutes the satisfaction of seeing me break down. The black woman next to me, Jezabel, seemed to have the same principles that I did. She sat there, her face stoned. I admired Jez, because as we talked a little – we both knew a little English – I learned that she was a mother of 3. So Jez and I got along very well and we started to elaborate a plan to frustrate our guards. Jez told everyone to stop crying and whining like babies. And soon everyone was silent. Jez and I whispered to each other and had a fit of giggles. We whispered nonsense to others as well and we were all clutching our sides with fake laughter.

Unfortunately, I was the youngest of all. So as punishment, they took several of us apart, the youngest and prettiest ones, and took us in several rooms where they started to tease us. It was horrible. Some women had it really bad. The chief sympathized with me because he had a girl my age that I reminded him of, so he made it clear that if anybody touched me he would beat them so bad they would be crippled for the rest of their lives. Jez was under my protection so they didn't touch her either.

When we arrived in Capitol we were sold as slaves to the slave market. Branus, the man you saw earlier, bought me, but I said I wouldn't go without Jez. He's a good hearted man, he took us both. By then we had learned to read and write and speak in proper English.

I was sketching in my room and he saw me. He freed Jez and I and I installed my business. A quarter of my revenues go to him, of course. Well how's that to cut a long story short? Now many sons from rich families propose to me nonstop. At first I thought you were one of them," I could hear her smile through her voice. "But I was down wrong!" She added.

She turned her head in my direction and her eyes were wet although a small smile played on her lips.

"No, don't cry!" I stood up wanting to go comfort her. Ugh, how could I be this stupid? At my sight, she blushed and quickly turned her head.

"Um, sorry, I didn't realize," I stuttered dumbly. Ugh, I disgusted myself, poor girl; she was going to be traumatized! I quickly wrapped a towel around my clean body. I dried myself off and pulled on the designer's clothes'. I knelt next to her.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay; you didn't do it on purpose. Or did you?" Her head turned my way, her twinkling gold lined eyes playful. I gasped and stuttered

"No. No! Of course not," A crooked smile appeared on my face.

"Okay, well let's get you a room. You don't have anywhere to stay; I trust you and like you and have an extra room. Follow me," She nudged me and I chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5: Life

R&R!

Writer: Lyllas

* * *

Ever since Kithira took me I have been happy. Our life, to some, might sound boring or routine, but to me it was all I could wish for. I was well fed – Jez was a hell of a cook – and I was happy. On week days Kithira and I would wake up around 7 o'clock, we would have a succulent breakfast – Jez, wonderful Jez – go to the shop, prepare it for opening, with Kithira we would talk, design or fool around until 8:30, open the shop – though nobody really came until 9 o'clock, lazy Capitol people – we took turns running the shop while the other designed or whatever.

We closed the shop at 11:30, ate, – scrumptious as always – reopened at 1 o'clock, and continued to take turns until 5 o'clock. At 5 we would go out and do something fun (shop, go to the movies, go do mini golf…), then returned around 6:30 and ate at 7. Then we would watch a movie or read (I was taking classes and getting better!). We would then go to sleep.

The day would always be marked off by something special, new, exciting. I just loved my life the way it was and even when I felt a little down, just one look at Kithira's gold lined eyes' and I was off again!

Before I knew it, a week had passed since I first met Kithira and had settled in her house. She and I were like best friends now, we knew each others' secrets, problems fears, and hopes. Sometimes Kithira would have mental breakdowns thinking about her life in France, but my arms were always there to comfort her. My hands were always there to wipe off her tears. My words were always there calm her. She and I were close, intimate even. And we were comfortable with it.

It was a reading night and I was in my cozy room, reading (Yes, I could read as well as anyone else now! Writing though was a little more challenging). Kith' entered my room and I put my book on my night stand. She was biting her lower lip and pain distorted her face.

I looked at her, concerned; this was certainly one of her breakdowns. She collapsed on the bed and started to sob uncontrollably. I put my arms around her small frame and gathered her in. Her body was curled up into a ball, shivering violently onto my chest where my warmth radiated through her. I stuck my face into her hair and breathed in her delicious lavender scent. I thought about the way I felt about her.

Other guys I'd met in the streets would have said something like: 'Check her out! She's hot!' But I just found that so disrespectful and I would describe her more like: 'Is it me or is an angel just in front of us?' or 'What a beautiful girl! The guy who has her love is plain lucky'. I wouldn't bet on who could have her first! Those guys were jerks, and I understood if girls were never with them for long.

Ariane, what a beautiful name, her parents had a lot of taste.

"Ariane," I whispered against her ear, "Please don't make me cry, do you want to see me cry?"

"No!" She looked up, her watery eyes shocked. That's when Jez burst into the room.

"Hey you!" She pointed to me, "I don't like the way you've been stealing my girl here lately. Now she only comes to you for comfort!" She exclaimed her eyes malicious. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ha! Sounds like you got some competition, now, huh?" Our tones were playful, mimicking the heavy, ridiculous Capitol accent. We then started to imitate one of those dumb love series they pass on Capitol channels.

"How could you!" Jez bursts out, "I loved you," now lifting her arms in my direction.

"It's finished now! Between us is nothing more than ashes, you should have taken care of that fire a little better," I counter. Our dramatic voices weighed down with Capitol accents echo in the room.

It worked. Kith' bursted out laughing at our act. It was incredible how anything could turn into a joke with that accent. After a few more replies we were all clutching our sides, holding them together, while we choked out sounds of laughter. Wiping tears from her eyes Jez said, "Well kids, I should get to the laundry before I get too tired," And with that she left us.

"What about a card game?" Kith' asked, "Or a board game?" She cocked her head. I looked at her eyebrow raised. Her eyes were not watery of sorrow, but of joy. I smiled crookedly, her gold lined eyes smiled.

After a few good board games, Kith' went to her room and the lights turned off. I drifted off to sleep with a sound heart, and a buzzing head. The electric current running through me left only a few hours into sleep. But I knew that the current would return soon. It would come with Kithira. Until then, I dreamed about it.


	6. Chapter 6: Wuve

Enjoy this chapter y'all. It's the beginning of great things.

* * *

It was a dark, rainy, depressing day. The shop was closed for the day because of the flash floods happening around the city. So it was only Kithira and I (Jez was visiting one of her friends that had been kidnapped and sold as a slave, she had been freed as well). Kithira was at the ebony desk working, while I stood by one of the windows.

"Sigh."

I heard Kithira sigh, which wasn't normally her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"The shop is just so lonely when there's nobody in it, and the weather isn't helping." Her delicate mouth molded a pout. She stopped sketching the masterpiece she was working on and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep." She mumbled. That accent was driving me out of my mind.

I walked over to her, dodging her wonderful designs drawn on paper. When I finally was by her side, I traced my fingers delicately along her jaw line, my pulsating lips crushed against her temple.

"Eh…" She articulated while sitting up abruptly.

"Oh, sorry… I was… just…" I tried to come up with an excuse. But I didn't have one.

"No… it's fine." She said while blushing lightly through her beautiful skin.

I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked at the piece she was working on. It was simple, comfortable, amazing, and basically Kithira-style.

"I love your work." I said a little too quietly.

"What?" She said.

I then took the pencil and added a few touches.

"Genius!" She exclaimed. Her delicately gold lined eyes pepper minted.

She then took the pencil and added a few more.

"Branus will like this." We both stared at the lovely piece.

"Hey… Cinna?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked still transfixed of the masterpiece.

" J-je crois que je-j t'aime." She said in hushed tones. I stared into those gold eyes, her signature gold eyeliner making the green flecks come out more vividly. I tilted my head in utter confusion and watched her stand up promptly. I think she had just spoken France. Or… Franch. No, French!

"Uh, it's getting cold. Want to get something to eat?" She asked swiftly. I watched her gather her coat, green accents with a cream base, and her hat which was of cream color, matching her coat.

Then she started walking towards the door, but I did something that had never crossed my mind before meeting Kithira. I gently took her hands into mine and she stopped. Staring at each others' eyes I remembered a conversation with my sister, about; Love.

"Sisstah Mila, what is… wuve?" I asked her, I wasn't very good at speaking since we didn't do a lot of that around here.

"Wuve?" She echoed.

"Tell me about the wuve." I said again. Then it clicked in her mind.

"Oh, love." She said while a sweet smile twitched on her lips.

"Uh well… I don't really know much since there… isn't much… love around here." I could tell that it pained her to tell me that, but it was true. She took a moment to think about it, and then started:

"Rosie was once in love!" She said excitedly. I looked confused, how could Rosie ever be in love? She knew I was a bit confused.

"Rosie once had a life. Before I was born, I guess. She went to school and had real friends." I understood a bit more and blinked her to go on.

"She had a crush in kindergarten she once told me about," Mila said a bit uncomfortably.

"His name was… let's see, it started with a J… Jaeger. Yeah!" She said with another immense smile on her face.

"And she even gave him a kiss once!" She said with a little blush on her face. I looked even more bewildered.

"A kiss is like…" She gave me a peck on the cheek and then continued,

"Like that, except she did it on the lips, but it'd be weird if I did that to you, since you're my little brother!" I noticed a little smile appear on my face and then asked,

"Why did she kiss?"

"Well it goes back to our subject, she loved him, and that's what people in love do," I began to understand a bit more and then brought up a critical question,

"Do mommy and daddy kiss and love?" I asked with a probing face. Mila's face then lost color and her smile turned into a sad scowl,

"I don't know, you'd have to ask them, but I doubt it," I narrowed my eyes and changed the subject. "Will I ever kiss? Like lips?" I exclaimed. She laughed and said,

"Of course! You're striking and sweet; you've also got a great personality," I then opened my arms and we shared a hug.

Then, as I came back to the current time, I made a preparation in my head and followed all the way through. I looked harder into her gold eyes, trying to get through to what she was thinking. Anyways, I told myself, her thoughts will most definitely be in French. I sighed interiorly.

I then slowly leaned in, reaching for her lips. Her eyes' glinting was the last image I had before closing mine – that's what couples did in the streets, so I took the example – and our lips delicately touched. The current running through me was so strong I felt dizzy. I felt good. IT felt good. The "wuve" was working magic on my body. I think Kithira closed her eyes too but I can't see through my eyelids, of course, so I never knew. That name. I wondered what it felt like for her.

Apparently, the current was a little stronger than she could take: because she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7: The Hunger Games

Hi, you're a nice person.

You're welcome.

Writer: Lyllas

* * *

When she came back to her senses, 5 minutes later, she was laying on my bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. I had my arms around her, my body trying to transfer some heat to hers, which was cold and shivery.

I locked my eyes on her closed ones, noticing the gold eyeliner applied with a light, steady hand.

Her eyelids fluttered open and her eyes took some time to focus. When they did, they were trained on me, seeking every part of my body out. For a second I felt exposed to her prying eyes, but soon enough the discomfort left me, making place to a burning sensation of pleasure.

Her lavender odor was making my eyes droop with pleasure as the wonderful smell registered in my brain. I could recognize Kith' anywhere. Just by her body odor. I was used to smelly cellars, and damp moldy places, trash bins, dark alleyways… And here, she flooded me with the sweet sunny scent of this delicate flower, my favorite flower now; Lavender.

I felt her cold, graceful fingers trace my jaw line and nestle in my neck, seeking warmth. A chill ran down my spine as her fingers touched my neck. The current was back again and stronger than ever now that I knew our feelings for each other were mutual.

I inhaled deeply, wanting to freeze this moment and live in it for ever. She nestled her cheek against my chest; my arms immediately went around her. I could feel the lifting of her chest against me as she took deep breaths. Enjoying the moment I guessed.

I think I could say it:

I loved her.

Suddenly the T.V. emitted static and switched on; The Hunger Games.

Kith' had never seen the Hunger Games, I had one time; our parents had made us watch it and threatened to make us go. I was only 3 then and it scared me to death. It was a Quarter Quell. The guy who won had used some kind of force field, defying the rules of the games, using something the Game Makers had not anticipated. He had paid for that. They made him do all sorts of dirty stuff, killed his family and girlfriend. Sold his body to women who could afford it, make him look ridiculous by doing whatever, making him do labors more than his capacity. But he managed to outsmart the Game Makers and got to go home to 12 where he soaked himself to the bone with Spirit.

Now was the chariot ride through the Capitol. It was an ordinary Games, though I didn't care much to see which one. They were all the same anyway. Awful, bloody, sad, pitiful, arrogant, in some kind of twisted way exciting.

As always, One looked fabulous.

Draped in a white toga embedded with diamonds, his body looked even more muscled and spectacular.

To Kith's absolute repulsion, she was wearing a bra and mini skirt – mini is not the term, maybe non-existing? – woven out of diamonds, nothing fabric there. Well I had to admit she would get all the sponsors. Even I couldn't help looking at her flawless semi nude body.

"See what I mean! Even you, the purest guy in this city can't take your eyes off her," Kith exploded "The chariot ride isn't about being provocative in a non existing outfit! It's about looking fab' because of the outfit," She insisted on the 'because' and 'outfit'.

"Well most importantly it's about sponsors, I mean they're going off to die here, they need all the help they can get," The truth was, I wasn't at all sympathetic towards this girl, provoking the crowd by sticking out her breasts and butt, fluttering her eyelashes and blowing off kisses, I was pretty disgusted by her. It must have shown on my face because Kith' broke into a smug smile.

By then they were showing Eleven. I was about to cry for them. Covered in soot, stark naked and unconfident. The fear and shame was so transparent in their eyes it was pitiful. Now Kith's face was red with rage.

"Did the Capitol actually pay the stylists to do this to them! I can't believe it! Poor kids! This is unacceptable; they actually signed their death testament themselves! Shame on them! I'm sure they're all cracked up right now! They're kids for crying out loud, they shouldn't be going around naked! You can't even call it an outfit!" She spat as I watched her petite figure pace the lengths of the room.

"Wait 'till they get down to the killing, you'll just about faint," I joked morbidly. Not the right thing to say.

She shot me the look. The one that says that even if she loves me she can still think I'm the biggest jerk, that she can still hate me sometimes. I smiled sadly as if to say that, whether she liked it or not there would still be some killing. She stalked out of the room.

Well. How's that for a cuddly night?

"When it's about fashion or killing, she can get pretty aggressive sometimes," Jez, matter of fact.

And she gave me the look. The one that says that she's right so there's no insisting and that I should go to bed and that next morning it will be forgotten. I'm about fed up with the looks.

But still, I go to bed, because it's Jez.


	8. Chapter 8: Interviews

(Eh, eh nothing else I can say. Eh, eh, wish you never looked at me that way, eh, eh, hope you enjoy this chapter eh, eh.)

* * *

Next day is the interviews. The day passes quietly by as any other. It is evening again and Kith' is cuddling on my chest as we lounge on the plump couch. As I admire her own-made night gown – bright green, lace for the straps and as lining, silk for the piece and falling unevenly at her knees – I think about last night.

_I was already fast asleep when my door opened silently – Jez always kept them well oiled – and a petite figure appeared in the door frame, black curls hanging on shoulders, ending straight hair. That night, my dreams were haunted by Peppermint, the One girl. She slipped silently under my covers – not Peppermint – nestling her face in my neck. When she pulled away, my neck was slippery with tears_

_"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to get angry like that, I was just annoyed because, well you know…"_

_The words slip their way into my dreams and wake me up from my vision of Peppermint, naked and covered with her victims' blood, me being next. I know, it's an awfully twisted dream, but it's the way I visualized her. Deadly and beautifully haunting. She scares the heck out of me. Pepper, the evil aggressive side, mint, the sweet, sexy side. What a perfect fitting name._

_"No I don't," My raspy voice answers._

_"Well, you must have a slight idea… No?" She says uncertainly, her hands fiddling with her nightgown. When only my silence answers she blurts out_

_"Because the way you looked at Peppermint, the way you just stared at her, mesmerized, you never looked at me that way, you never stared at me as if you actually wanted me!" her voice started to rise to hysteria. I chuckled. Not the right thing to do but I just couldn't help myself. She was jealous! Of _Peppermint_! That made me feel so good I could lift up the world. Seriously? Jealous of Peppermint? Because of me? I chuckled harder. Could I be reproached for feeling loved? Apparently yes, because the look I got – damn the looks – was icing._

_"You're? You're jealous of Peppermint? Because of me?" I asked, just to be sure. Her look said it all._

_"Look, the way I stared at Peppermint was nothing," Her eyebrows raised, I owed her a more constructed explanation, "Ok, let me explain, what I say might not be very clear but it's about the best I can do. Being stared at that way should not be flattering, it is abnormal, some kind of impulsion as to stare harder, it's superficial. The way I look at you on the other side, is different, it's deep and loving, understanding, accepting. I don't stare at her; I stare at her body, and in a horrible manner. It is a despicable thing to do, but I can't help it really. If I stared at you like that, if I ever do, if anyone ever did, then there would be no love, no passion, nothing. Just pretend. And I can't pretend what I feel for you," I delicately took her hand and pressed it against my chest, "Because love is hard to act out, and I can't act, which can only ultimately mean that, yes indeed, I love you," My last words were whispered._

_A declaration. A declaration of my everlasting love for her. Her eyes now were shiny with tears, and a smile broke out on her face. A rainbow was all I could think about. Rain and sunshine, tears and a smile. Rainbow. And she fell asleep in my arms._

Now looking at her I can't help but smile. Her head turned my way.

"Nuh-uh!" She warned "Don't you stare at me that way!" She joked playfully, cocking her head.

"Uh-oh, big trouble for me," I nudged her shoulder. I couldn't detach my eyes from her. Not even when the T.V. went on and Peppermint, looking abnormally sexy started the interview. Kith' was beaming, nothing could take my attention away from her, and her eyes gleamed. That's when I leaned in and kissed her. Passionately. Full on the lips. My eyes closed, the so wanted current thrumming through me. I was as alive as a Tracker Jacker nest. Yeah, Kith' could do that to me.


	9. Chapter 9: Ideas and Jealousy

It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world.

Writer: Lyllas

she fabulous if you haven't already seen her account Lyllas you've disappointed me as a reader.

But thanks for reviewing and all :) (I would like you more if you reviewed more though.)

* * *

The next day, Kith' was working on a beautiful piece inspired by district Twelve. Fire. The main idea was fire. What do you do with coal? You burn it. So very appropriate for Twelve. So clever of her. Not surprising. If she was anything, she was clever. Clever and beautiful and cunning and sensitive and – well the list could go on forever if it was up to me. She was in the study behind the shop sketching. For once I didn't quite agree.

"Your design here is too complicated. You see, if you put the headdress and the cape on fire, it's enough, if you light the whole dress on fire then it all becomes too much. Here, you should just go with a black jumpsuit that covers the body entirely, and then put a flaming cape and headdress," I pointed out.

"You're right… Hm, but then it would be a little simple, no? Though you have the eye for proportion, you know the Capitol people, they like extravagance," her brows knit in concentration. The fact that she admired my stylist work made me proud. Kith' has very high standards when it comes to styling.

"No, they'll be so blinded and amazed by the fact that the tributes are on fire that they won't notice how plain it is. Plus, the main theme is fire. Making a more complicated design for the jumpsuit would be drawing attention elsewhere, which is not what we want," I disagreed. But I was right.

"Um, right. Yes, of course! I'm sorry, I'm all about being original that sometimes I forget that plain is good. Not always of course, but most of the time," she sighed turning her eyes to my direction.

But she didn't even have the time to look at me; I was already all over her. Kissing her, circling my arms around her, tugging her towards me. My lips were in the small space of her neck

"Stop it!" She giggled hysterically, "You're gonna kill me!" I pulled back still keeping her in my arms, smiling crookedly. I examined her. As always those gold/green eyes stared back at me passionately, the gold eyeliner strategically lining her eyes making that ebony hair of hers stand out more shockingly around her face. Her hair was straight and shiny, as always ending in shy curls.

Without even thinking about it I leaned in and kissed her so hard we had to part to catch our breath. Gasping for air we noticed it was ten minutes past opening time and already a few people were lined outside the shop. Well, Kith' and I must be starting to get popular if the Capitol people were getting up early just to get the better deals in our shop. Yes, I had started creating as well and me and Kith' were now one regarding business and clothes.

Later on at lunch break she intertwined her hands with mine, and lounging on the couch in the study behind the shop, reminded me about how the first time she saw me she had a hunch that I was a great stylist. We joked around for about half an hour before going back to our daily program.

It was sunny out so we decided to go for a walk in the park. Walking barefoot on the green grass amongst the trees and plants was strangely soothing. We started twirling around, flowers tickling our bare ankles as we spun around and around unstoppably. We ended up falling to the ground, too dizzy to continue our crazy dance. Our bodies were close together on the refreshing grass. It felt normal, as things should be. Me and her together, dancing, laughing, simply being happy.

We watched the sun go down, bowing down to our love. Intertwined together, we watched the pastel colors of orange, pink and purple streaking the sky. I watched her radiating face reflect the colors of the sky.

We lived two years like this. Happy. In love. We were busy with creating – we were now the top designers for the rich horrors of the Capitol, everyone wanted us. They'd give exorbitant sums of money just to get us to prepare them for a night out, a party, a marriage or any other types of their horrid outings. We enjoyed creating always new designs and accessories so we didn't mind too much the people we were dressing.

It had been 3 years since we were together. I was now 18 and Ariane 17. We were two lovebirds, singing joyfully along. Well, young, rich men were always courting her, but she brushed them off good naturedly.

But then there was this one guy. Mortalis Mentionica Magnificus. Magnificent Deadly Lie. From Latin. He was 19. He just wouldn't shake off. He was one of these rich guys who thought he could do anything, arrogant thing. The thing wasn't altered except for some tattoos, he wasn't the least bit altered, he was a potential threat to the well being of me and Ariane's love. So deadly as his name indicated it.

Such a lie, but then, so appealing, beautiful. I don't know how his parents' chose that name but it

suited him just fine.

I had to interfere sometimes. He would just start courting her and when she brushed him of he wouldn't let go. Started playing with her hair, stroking her face. She started having breakdowns. She was so nervous all the time when he was around. I had been polite, but he was just a psycho. So I started being rude. So he stopped. Ariane was doing better. She was back to normal for a month or two now.

And then one day he came up to me. "What do you prefer about Kith'?" He asked nonchalantly. "First don't call her 'Kith'!" I said exasperated, it was my nickname! "And second, everything, no matter good or bad, I love absolutely everything about her. Something you couldn't do," I snickered. "Probably, probably. But what I like overall are her freckles. Beautiful really. A work of art. The way they are displayed. Mouah!" He made a movement with his lips to his fingers, kissing them extravagantly.

Her freckles. My eyes widened in recognition. Her freckles. Only visible if you're close enough to kiss her. Her freckles. So light nobody knows about them except me. Not anymore. Her freckles. He spins around and calls to me in a clear voice "Well tootles then!" And bursts out laughing.

I could cry. I could scream. I could pull my hair out. I could knock my head repeatedly against the wall. I could bite my lip until it bleeds. I could knock myself out. I could go crazy. But I don't. Because I'm reasonable like that. I should though. Sometimes being reasonable isn't that good. Sometimes I hate it. But I live with it.

So all I do is continue with my business. I clench my teeth and tough it out until tonight. I try. But break down a couple times. My breakdowns don't show. I just feel myself ready to explode in

millions of shards. Feel my heart swell up and come up in my throat. So what I do is I go to the bathroom, splash some ice water on my face and occasionally punch myself. I don't talk the rest of the day, I never unclench my teeth. If I did I would lose myself, break the little strip of sanity I have left and slip into madness.

And finally the evening comes. I have watched the clock all day long dreading the moment I would face Ariane. Or should I say 'Kith'? I'm such a coward that I leave a note. Saying that I will be back in the morning. I have some 'friends' to visit. She knows I don't have friends. I'm not fooling anyone. Not even myself. But she won't know why I'm gone. Why I don't feel like seeing her tonight. Maybe she'll think I know. But I doubt it.

Still I go visit some 'friends'. They're not exactly the kind of friends you have in the Capitol. But still, they helped me, were kind with me, fed me when I didn't know how to fend for myself. So I go see them. My friends from the streets. They could be anywhere right now. But I'm pretty sure I'll find them. Or they'll find me. Either way works fine for me. I just need them. Their stupid jokes. Their naïve questions. Their non understanding. Their brainless advice. Their manly presence.

So I pull on a plain T-shirt and jeans, pack some food in my backpack – some of the kids there are young and not always well fed and clothed – and some clothes. And I set off in the streets I used know so well, to roam for subsistence. I still know them well (the streets), so I find my way to them (The pack). To their favorite hiding place.

* * *

Now I use my magical powers to make you review. (Pst. Click that button down there.)


	10. Chapter 10: The Pack

I was right. They're still there, where I left them. Except Tristis is not there. He was 5. An orphan. Too underfed, under clothed, too fragile. He went to sleep one night and didn't wake. Hunger, cold, sickness? The cause of death was vague. He never was very happy in his life. His death was more of a blessing than anything. For him, relieved from life and for The pack not needing to feed and care for him. Though they didn't mind and did it without questioning.

Aggelos, the leader of the pack was still watching lovingly but sternly over his 'kids'. From the top of his 19 years of age as well as experience, everyone admired him. Including me. He led The pack faithfully, always caring for the others before himself. He never showed it but I knew he loved every single person he cared for. He was like an angel, healing the wounds the Capitol had left behind. He understood every action a person made whether good or evil, always giving the right punishment or praise to the right person. He had an eye for it. He was fair and square, everyone had the portion of food or clothing or anything else they needed. And if there had to be someone with no food for the night it would be him. He wouldn't allow anyone to suffer if he could help it. He was tall and handsome, but never played around with street girls, never took advantage of it.

The street girls had their own pack. Their own leader. A 19 year old girl too. Wise and right too. Lavinia, I liked her. Respected her greatly. She was beautiful, red flowing hair, deep green eyes, tall, strong body. But she was the exact same person as Aggelos. Respectful, loving, kind, knowing, wise, fair. They had frequent reunions the two of them to assess their losses, gains, needs. Every month. If one of the packs needed something very badly, the other would provide it. They helped each other out in difficult phases and had socializing meetings three times a year between The packs. At first it would be awkward but then they couldn't wait until the next meeting to see their friends again.

Aggelos and Lavinia made a perfect pair. I knew there was something deep between them, but I didn't know quite what. The younger kids were at one side of the room, the older kids at the other side. There was no rule separating us, well, them, it was more of a natural thing, little people felt more comfortable amongst each other and reciprocally with the big people. The older teens talked about girls, the Capitol, the districts and much more. I don't know what little people talked about. Aggelos was usually with the older teens but was sometimes alone. It was evening so free time. No digging in trashes, roaming streets, seeking new hiding places. They didn't beg here. The Capitol had no such thing as beggars. Well theoretically… If w-they ever got caught… I don't want to imagine that.

As I entered the room I tossed the bag in the middle of the room and flopped down next to it. Aggelos welcomed me warmly, we were about the same age and each had deep respect for each other. The smaller kids rushed to the bag, not possibly fathoming the surprises I had brought them. As they opened the bag, squeals of delight rushed through the room.

The teens showed more restrain but I could see the excitement bubbling in their eyes as they watched the bottle of honey, the pieces of hard colored candy, the delicious just baked brownies Jez confectioned, the packaged dried fruit and the strips of dried meat passed through avid hands. Then came the clothes. The OOs' and AAs' as the new fabric of every size for every boy and the stylish clothes toped it off. This was a special night for them. From the corner of the eye I could see Aggelos giving me a thankful nod. They were in serious need of something exciting to break the routine.

"This must have cost a fortune!" Aggelos, always needing to pay a debt. "No, the food I had, the clothes I made and designed," I counter." You made these?" general surprise.

"Yeah, I guess it's my calling," I smiled.

"Wow, it's beautiful! What can we do for you? We can't ever," Aggelos is short of words for once.

"I just need to talk… Can I sleep here," I ask hesitantly.

"Of course!" a chorus of voices replied. Well, being wanted feels good.

So all the teens flop back in the circle where they were but now each of them is sucking on a piece of

bright colored candy. And I'm there as well. The little ones – 11 and under talk excitedly and run

around the room, trying on the clothes and acting like Capitol citizens. The accent, the posture, the

mimics, the false gossip; even the teens laugh a bit at their plays'.

"So, let's get down to it, what did you come here for? We all know that you're well settled, with cute agirl on your arm… What can we possibly give you?" Aggelos insists on the 'we'. "Well, well, doing some spying, are you?" my tone isn't accusing and Aggelos catches on. "Well, we are permit ourselves to spy on your dazzling fiancée once in a while," he counters. All though the term of fiancée saddens me, I don't let it show. I raise an eyebrow

"I hope you haven't been placing bets, she's taken," on taken my voice kind of cracks. There's no hoping they've all noticed it. "You know we aren't good advice on that kinda stuff bro'," one of the guys says compassionately when nobody else makes a sound. "Yeah, I know, but…" I my voice ends in a strange way. "Now, now. What's the problem?" Branfus. I like that guy, a little shy, but coming in at the right moment. "I'm probably making a big deal out of nothing, but you see, this girl she's my life," They nod in understanding though none of the guys really understands except Aggelos and a few others – probably fell in love at one of the socializing meetings, "Well this guy is so on her and he was off for a few months and then he comes to me and says that overall he likes her freckles," I'm making very simple, true, but I don't feel like into getting in the details of how much I love her and how much I'm in pain. So I continue with the shortness, "The only way you can see her freckles is if you're close enough to kiss her. I don't think she even knows she has some," I let it sink in. They know there's more to it than that but they don't push it, they get how I feel.

Slightly embarrassed murmurs' hit the circle. I know they must feel uneasy, not knowing how tocomfort me, knowing that really, there's nothing to say. They kissed. Period. Nothing more than that. Nothing more awful than that. Then there's one guy that has the best idea on earth. And the stupidest as well.

"Do you have some money?" he asked, hesitant.

"Uh, yeah…" I say puzzled, not getting the idea.

"Okay, then, you're paying us a round of Spirit in the Club next door!" He says mischievously. "You're on," I agree.

Of course Aggelos stays to look over the kids. Ordinarily I know he would have said 'no' but he saw I needed it badly, so he let it go. So we all head down to the Club.

We enter and multicolored lights flood us as well as overloud music. Freakish people dance around us, drunken to the bone. This is just what I need. So stupid, so carefree.

So we go over to the bar and order whatever alcohol the bartender proposes us. Dranim. Something made out of fabric, some kind of fermentation, I don't really listen to his little speech. I just let him talk. So do the others. He asks us where we're from. Certainly surprised by our normal looking bodies. As the others babble something intelligible, I say we're on the outskirts of the Capitol. The bartender just nods thoughtfully.

Losing the others I just go in the crowd, soothed by all the noise and people – even if they're abnormal creatures I still kind of count them as company. There are multi colored pills in a large bowl, so I just take one – lime green – and pop it in my mouth as I saw other people do. It melts on my tongue with a taste of sweet. Then my vision becomes silver and shiny. Lervs. I should have known. Hallucination pills. The Capitol people are bezerk for them. Shoot, now I'm gonna be seeing weird stuff all night. I sigh in resignation.

Overall I think I had a fun night. Can't remember most of it. What I'm sure of is that I didn't sleep with anybody. I never did so I would remember. Then I wouldn't do that to Ariane. Sleep with a girl behind her back. Never. If I was going to sleep with anybody for the first time, it would be her. Ugh. Ariane. Ouch. That brings back awful memories. God, I'm such a coward. I left her like that and went and got drunk for the first time of my life. I'm such a great boyfriend. But then again SHE's the one who cheated on me. Now I'm dramatizing it. I'm going overboard again. My brain won't work properly, it's on overload. Dozens of sketches of clothes I just created and different perspectives of her face swirl before my closed eyes.

Now I can see Aggelos coming in the club. Crap, I'm gonna get lectured. Then I remember I'm not under his charge anymore. Aggelos comes to me, tells me that it's time to go home, it's 4 in the morning. He collects the other members of my pitiful crew and when we get outside, the fresh air cuts violently its way into my lungs and I pass out. Well I think so.

When I wake, I'm in my usual space in the hideout with a blanket over me. What luxury! A blanket! I half sit up, holding myself up with my elbow. I learn that I'm the one who passed out since the others had already gotten drunk before and were more resistant to it than me. It was 7 and I was dizzy and felt like puking. So I thanked them for everything and left.

* * *

:)


	11. Chapter 11: Departure

Hello again :) Thanks for reading and reviewing once again.

Writer: Lyllas and Aquaskye

* * *

I had puked 2 times in the streets before arriving at Ariane's house. I don't know why but since the Mortalis guy had called her 'Kith', in my head I preferred to refer to her as 'Ariane' now. A name I knew he would never know. At least I hoped so.

I took a deep breath upon opening the door. I walked in nonchalantly, hung my coat up and went to the bathroom. I splashed my face with freezing water and took a shower to take the puke smell and dizzy feeling off of me. I climbed out of the bathtub and only had time to wrap a towel around my waist before Ariane entered, seeing me half naked and drenched. Not that that bothered us. Her face was a little angry but most of all worried and I think I spotted a bit of blushing as she stared at me.

"Where have you been, I've been so worried about you!" she started off.

"And angry," I complete. What? It was true! "Didn't I leave a note?"

"Yeah, who are you kidding? I'm off to see some friends, it says!" she countered.

"Please, are we really going to get angry over that?" I demanded.

"Well, you could have been seeing some other girl from what I know of!" This throws me off edge.

How dare she? "Oh yeah? And what about your freckles?" I explode. Complete bewilderment takes over her face, "My freckles?" What did I say? She doesn't know of them.

"Yeah, that's what Mortalis likes the most about you, isn't that flattering?" I snicker.

"I don't have any freckles" she states accusingly. I delicately take her face between my hands and whisper in her ear, "Yes you do, but you can only see them if you're close enough to kiss you," she jerks back and squints her eyes at me, "Is that what he said?"

I smile ruefully, "We're the only two to know about them, except if you've been kissing other guys around," my smile fades. "Is that what you think?" she asks. I sit on the ground, back to the wall and put my hands on my face, "I don't know what to think anymore," I say painfully.

"Well yes! I kissed him! So what?" She explodes. I lift my head to look at her. So what? So what?

"So I love you!" I exclaim disbelief in my voice, "How do you think it makes me feel? You know that I love you and won't ever leave you so you can go have fun around with other guys? This, this, this psycho is the one who made you cry for who knows how long, and you just go around kissing him when I'm all worried about your mental health!" I'm sobbing now – yes, boys can sob – "I love you Ariane! I don't think you realize to just what extent! I would give my life to you without second thoughts!"

"Now what? I'm too dumb and blind to see that you love me? Do you even see that I love you? It's not always about you, Cinna! I have feelings too," she throws at me. "Well, you know what? Maybe we're not made to be together!" I just say in frustration. "You're right maybe you should just move out and go stay with your 'friends'! Or should I say mistress?" she fumes.

"I'm not like you, Ariane, I don't go kissing hookers around. And maybe I should move out!"

"...Ariane, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that,"

"Don't you ever dare call me Ariane, you, you…" that's when she stalks out of the room.

I just sit there, staring at the wall blankly, still wet. I get up and head to my room. Pack a few pair of clothes, comfy, long lasting ones. Put in a few belongings. A picture of Ariane and I, a dried flower, a pack of special markers she gave me for my birthday, paper, pencil. I wrap a soft scarf around my neck. Remember she designed it for me. Cry a little. I have to tell myself to go through each motion. I go down to the kitchen and stuff a million goodies in there.

My eyes fall on a knife. I go over and test the blade with my finger. Blood beads out.

"Come on, kid, that's enough now. Don't do anything stupid," Jez has been watching me all this

time. I turn to her. Such a familiar face. A face I love. I see her deep laugh wrinkles. And her anxious forehead wrinkles. I throw myself into her arms. She looks into my eyes and slips something in my pocket. She knows I won't look at it know. For later, she whispers. Before I go through the door I hear her say something. I love you. And something else resurfaces in my brain.

"_Champions aren't made in gyms. Champions are made from something they have deep inside them: a desire, a dream, a vision. They have to have the skill and the will. But the will must be stronger than the skill." _Rosie.

So I turn around. And I whisper something to Jez. I love you. A rueful smile crosses her face. And then I turn around.

* * *

Jez POV

_Hey all, this is Jez's POV of what happened after, the morning after, Cinna left, enjoy, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

Kids, they have so much freedom. So much future ahead of them. Kithira is like my kid. I've seen her gone through so much this past year. But was this really necessary? Does there have to be war?

Cinna has gone. Moved out, left. I stared at the wall, comprehending what was happening. Cinna, I liked him. But as long as he has a full life, I will be happy for him. I don't let these things get to me. Things can turn around. So I sleep. I don't dream.

_Sizzle._

Breakfast is almost ready. Ariane should be getting up soon. I smile to myself, thinking she'll like these waffles and eggs. Then I hear her coming down the hall. She enters the room and stands there. Then goes back to her room. I ate breakfast in silence while she sat in her room. After sitting for hours and skipping lunch it was almost dinner.

I heard her walking around upstairs and then she came downstairs and talked to me.

"Where'd Cinna go this time?" She said emotionless.

"He didn't go, he moved out." I swiftly said. I looked at her eyes, they were blank and shocked. She laughed a little then looked at my remorseful face. Her smile faded and realization hit her. Then she exploded.

"What the hell? Why did you let him do that? You could've told him no! You have the power to!"

"He's an adult and not convincible." But it just made her angrier, she stamped her feet on the floor.

"Damn it! Damn you! Why am I like this? This is so stupid, you're stupid, Cinna's stupid, Ugh! Vas te faire encule! Merde, merde, merde! J'espere que vous et mourir! What am I saying?" I didn't know French but it was easy to guess what she was saying. She sunk to her feet and cried. I wanted to comfort her, but she needed it. I walked away and thought a few things.

"Why did he leave?"

* * *

_For your safety don't translate that._


	12. Chapter 12: Home

Writer: Lyllas

* * *

Aggelos frowns upon seeing me come with a duffel bag again. He doesn't like owing. As I already explained.

"Cinna, no, we can't accept your gifts anymore, we can't ever pay back," he disapproves

"I'm not only bringing the bag, I'm bringing myself as well, if that's not too much of a burden. I'll fend for myself, I just need a place. I'll pay you rent." I say. That shuts him up. Everybody looks at the floor in discomfort.

"You can afford it, why don't you stay in a hotel?" one asks, curious.

"Because it doesn't feel like home, it feels abnormal. Like a cow in the sewers and a rat in a field. Though if my staying is a problem, I'll go," I add.

"Of course not!" the whole room looks startled.

So I go in my usual place. Put my belongings in a corner, take out my outfits and set them next to the thin mattress. Gasps and big eyes stare at them. Several pairs of clothes are a rarity here. I see the younger ones eying the plumpness of the duffel bag. For them, this bag means surprises. So I take out the bulging latex bag and toss it to the closest kid to me. Everybody gathers around him and a chorus of sighs bounces off the walls of the disaffected building, more good stuff.

It's been a couple of days now since I first came back. It feels good to be with some guys for once. I've been missing that. But I have this mysterious manner of just brushing off any question about my life that intrigues them. I just smile and wave my hand. So when a boy that I have noticed before, in his 10 years old, a little shy but open, approaches me, I'm feeling a little irritated. But what comes out of his mouth catches me off guard. He says everything very rapidly, scared that he might chicken out at the last moment or forget something in his speech.

"I heard you were a stylist, I've seen your work, it's all over town on the big screens, you and- well you do some awesome work. I really admire you. I like drawing too. Not designs, or anything that cool. Just scenes. A market, an elderly under a tree, a young girl shopping, some random person eating an apple, and I was just wondering if…" he cuts off there, blushing really hard. I like him.

"Yes? What were you wondering?" I encourage him. I don't want him to be intimidated; I don't want to brush him off.

"Well would you-you happen to have a pencil, or- I don't need paper, don't worry, I'll draw on cardboard, but- we don't get much charcoal around here- and- well you really don't need to, I mean…" he stammers jumbling up words and sentences.

"Yes I do have a pencil. Wait, I have better," I take out the special markers. It has every color imaginable. If you put a little water on the paper they become watercolors. One end is a thick tip, the other a thin one, "Here, I'll lend them to you. They're very special so be careful with them," seeing the face of the little boy who can only dream of such an opportunity is priceless. His eyes light up as he very carefully takes the box between his hands. He nods, transfixed as I explain all the characteristics of the markers. His face is practically glowing.

"You know what? They're yours." At the shocked face of the kid not wanting to have such a responsibility but considering the idea I add, "I know you'll make better use of them than I will. Please. I want you to have them," I plead.

"Uh-well, Okay, I guess that…" Then he takes control and beams up at me, "Thanks so much! You don't know how much this means to me!"

I nod and smile a little. This could be Ariane's and my son. Well, probably not anymore…

He walks carefully over to his personal space and carefully makes a place for the markers.

"Wait!" I quickly take out several pieces of paper, "It's not fun to draw on cardboard," I smile.


	13. Chapter 13: The Letter

_**For the first part of the letter from Ariane I took some of the lyrics from White Flag. I do not own those sentences. Check out the song: White Flag by Dido, it's really beautiful and I think it applies really well to Ariane right now. As always: thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Writer: Lyllas**_

* * *

It's been now 2 weeks since I've been living with The Pack. I miss her. I can't deny it, I'll be just waiting hours lying in bed for sleep to come but all I can manage is a slight doze haunted by her image. I'm lying in bed right now and a painfully beautiful memory comes back to mind.

It's summer. We're walking in the streets of the Capitol, smothering under the burning sun. Ariane says we ought to have an ice-cream, so we go over to an ice-cream vendor. She takes a scoop of lavender ice-cream in a cone and I take a scoop of chestnut in a cone also.

"Let me try yours!" She asks.

"Okay. Hey! You're taking all of it! Ooops, be careful, it'll drip on your chin," I chuckle. She tiptoes to try and take a bite of my ice-cream. She's hilarious, trying to reach it but my fits of laughter always make the ice-cream go out of her reach. Now her lips are covered in chestnut ice-cream.

"Ummm, itch good!" She says, mouth full.

"Now let me try yours!" I demand. She holds the cone up and I take a bite. Hmm. Lavender, like her body odor. Now my lips are covered in lavender. She's the one chuckling.

"Yum! Letch trade!" I laugh. She hands me her cone.

"Okay." I take her cone and hand her mine. We're walking in a park now. Then, suddenly, on impulse she kisses me. Lavender and chestnut mixes between our crushed lips. We separate.

"What was that?" I accuse.

"Me passionately kissing you!" She says as a matter of fact.

"Yuck! Lavender and chestnut don't really go together well!" I respond.

She starts laughing. I wipe my mouth with a napkin provided with the ice-cream and wipe hers.

Then I catch her by the waist and twirl her around. She gasps. She laughs. We end up lying in the grass, looking into each others' eyes'. We then watch the sun set, intertwined together.

I sigh. I have to stop thinking about her. But how can I? How can I ever go back to normal when I've been in love with her? When I'm still in love with her, simply not possible, we've got the same mind. We function exactly alike. Then Rosie's speech comes back to mind.

"_Champions aren't made in gyms. Champions are made from something they have deep inside them: a desire, a dream, a vision. They have to have the skill and the will. But the will must be stronger than the skill."_

I'm trying to figure it out. Just when I'm starting to get somewhere with a decent explanation I slip into unconsciousness and forget all about it. My sleep is not haunted tonight. It's black, flavorless, colorless, and imageless. It's relaxing for a change.

When the others wake me up it's around noon. I'm always awake in the morning, they saw I was sleeping so let me sleep in. I'm guessing. But what's surprising is that when I wake up, they're all there. I ask what's going on.

"We found something for you," says Aggelos. "We found it in a trashcan, near here."

"Uh, Okay," As they're all staring at me I ask, "Um, can I see it?"

"Yeah! Of course, come on."

I stand up swiftly, rested from my dreamless night, "Where?" I lift my eyebrows.

"Over here." They all follow me.

"We didn't open it," One of them lets me know.

In front of me is a brown package that could pass for trash, but it weighs quite a lot and on it is written in very clear handwriting: Cinna. Opening the package I see a batch of brownies and an envelope. I open the envelope but don't read it right away. As well as the brownies say: Jez, the handwriting that covers the letter says: Ariane. I close my eyes in pain. I take the brownies out and hand them to Aggelos.

"I'm counting on you to divide it equally. I don't need a piece."

I head over to my space and sit cross legged on my mattress, clutching my hair with my hands. I take a deep breath and abruptly open the letter and start reading:

_Cinna,_

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that._

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder,  
Or return to where we were._

_But I'm in love and always will be._

_Just remember that there's always a part in my heart you can call 'home'._

_That if you want to come back I'd be more than happy to welcome you._

_In fact I'm pleading you to come back._

_You have no idea how life is without you. Well it's a drag._

_I can't have wonderful picnics anymore, fun walks in the park, delicious ice-creams to trade, wonderful moments before going to bed, awesome times at the (fake) beach and so much more._

_When I woke up and went downstairs to have breakfast, I was surprised to not see you there._

_I thought you had chosen not to come out, that you were still angry with me,_

_which you had every right to be and beyond._

_So I waited. Half an hour, an hour, two hours, three hours… You never came out._

_It was close to evening when I decided to tough it up and go up to talk to you._

_I entered your room and found it painfully bare._

_I didn't want to believe it so I asked Jez if you went out._

_She told me you hadn't gone out. You had moved out._

_At first I thought it was joke. One look at her face proved me wrong._

_I did something I highly regret right now._

_I screamed at her and insulted her and called her awful names._

_I accused her of not persuading you to stay. To just let you go._

_She told me nothing would have convinced you._

_That she had already kept you from taking your life. And mine with it._

_You know that if you would have done that stupid thing, I would have followed._

_I can barely keep myself alive right now._

_I was so stupid and foolish, doing that horrible thing._

_Especially with him. It just happened._

_He just took me and did it. He was good at it. He must have had practice._

_But it was abnormal. Kissing him had that sort of repulsiveness about it._

_He then looked at me the way you had looked at Peppermint._

_So I slapped him. But he just chuckled and said 'I bet you liked it.'_

_I was so repulsed that afterwards I puked._

_But I can't deny it. I kissed him._

_I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again.  
And I caused nothing but trouble.  
I understand if you can't talk to me again.  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over" then I'm sure that that makes sense._

_But how can I move on when I've been in love with you?_

_When I'm still in love with you?_

_I love you,_

_Yours for eternity,_

_**Ariane.**_

So for the first time, I take out the thing that Jez gave me. I stare at it. It's a glass bottle, about as long as my index finger. In it is sand and shells. That we collected from the beach. One day we went to the beach. All three of us. Ariane was so amazed by the beautiful shells that we gathered some especially beautiful ones. Put it in that glass bottle, filled the rest with sand.

But in the middle we put one round and shiny pearl. The three of us kissed the pearl and in it went. In that bottle is us. It's the promise we made to each other.

We're still bound by that pearl. Whether I like it or not. We're still a family. There's still a promise between us. But I can't just chuck this bottle on the floor, I can't break it. Or can I?

"Hey! Cinna! We found this in the same trash can," One of the boys' calls out

This time the 'Cinna' on the letter is written by Jez. A week after the first package I still hesitate to go 'home'. Now I'm sure this is another persuasion piece but by Jez. I'm wrong. I stare at the package and decide to wait before opening it. But the boys keep telling me to open it so I decide to. The package has a simple piece of parchment with only a few words.

'Don't break your promise.'

Will this haunt me forever?

* * *

_Hey you, yes you, I know you're reading this. You don't say much so I'm guessing you like it so far. But I would like your option on this story. (:_


	14. Chapter 14: Ariane's Story

Hello, before you start reading, Announcement. You can skip over this chapter if you REALLY like. It's just all about Ariane and her life before this. BUT, if you don't read it you will be terribly confused, not completely, but some parts will have you go, 'Huh?' Yeah so these were orginally 3 chapters but I merged them together. Enjoy (:

Writer: Aquaskye

* * *

My life has a misery, a terror and a wretch. On a bright day a darkness, on a clear day a stench; someone who cares nothing, about what I feel. One person that I admire no longer, one person that makes me want my fate. I wouldn't want to be that way, and receive nothing but hate. Being your own person doesn't mean being someone you would hate if you were someone else

A simple window, in the simple cabin, on simple land, with a simple girl on it, a simple seven year-old-girl, with ebony hair that was straight and then ended with curls and gold eyes which stared into a sunny valley.

"Ariane, I've got all your stuff packed." A voice called behind me.

I, Ariane Perrin live in Marseille, France, with my father, who was an artist, and my mother, who is a scientist.

"Remember, if you need anything, just call!" My mother chanted in French. I stepped over to the bag and looked inside. There were lots of clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste and other things you'd need to live a normal life.

"So exciting, are you ready? It's going to be fun!" My mother said to me. I smiled and nodded. I was getting ready to leave for an expensive fashion school in Lyon. It had over two thousand students from Kindergarten to 8th grade.

Finally the car to take me to the city came. I stepped into a world; the real world.

The air was clear. The sky was blue, the people were nice. It seemed like my kind of place. I stepped out of the car that had taken me. Before me was my future school. It looked like the building was getting old, and they were frantically trying to keep it from collapsing.

"Ariane Perrin?" The person at the front asked. I nodded and he led me into to one of the rooms. The lobby we walked in looked too sophisticated for the age the building was. The tiles were shiny and the wallpaper was new. "Here we are." The person opened the door and I went in the room. The bed had a metal frame and the dresser was made of ebony. The walls were colored lavender. The carpet was a pure white. The person left and I put my bag which I was holding down

My room didn't have much in it. So I decided to go exploring. I walked out of my room and down the hall; while I walked I passed another girl.

"Hi!" I said suddenly. The girl looked a bit scared, "I'm Ariane, you?

"Claire…" She said bashfully. "I'm in 2nd grade, what grade are you in?" I asked again. And with no words she continued walking, more hastily. I thought it was strange how she acted. But I continued down the hall and suddenly a booming voice appeared all around me.

"Period 1 is starting."

People, dozens of them, swarmed out of all the rooms and headed both directions. I was caught in all of them. I struggled to go somewhere but ended up going up the hall with the crowd, it was claustrophobic. Soon I saw signs that said numbers from 1-1 to 6-10.

"Maybe it's class numbers?" I thought. So I went into one that said 2-1. When I entered 20 or so heads turned, excluding the teacher. "Who are you?" The person up front asked.

"Ariane Perrin?" I said in a questioned tone like I was supposed to be here. "Oh, we've been expecting you!" I was surprised I chose the right classroom. "Your seat is there." She pointed to the seat furthest to the right in the third row, I went and sat down.

"I was just explaining the way things work around here. It's actually very complicated, but organized. Believe it or not, you will be quizzed on this, so listen!"

I took out my notebook and got ready to take notes.

"There are 30 of you, specially chosen in this room. In all the other rooms there are 30 also. There are 8 grades in this building. Excluding the Kindergarteners, there are 10 classes every grade. You are all month one—or 2-1. 2-10 is month 10, the last month. After that you enter third grade!" I took a minute to process it all. "So how many students are there exactly in grades one to eight?" "2400." Everyone robotically said. This was a prodigious school.

Class was boring, our teacher, Mrs. Jean, kept babbling educational nonsense. How can something so educational be so nonsensical? I have no idea. I looked around the room once or twice but Mrs. Jean would always go,

"Ariane! Eyes up here!" So you would have to turn your head and continue taking notes. And finally after what seemed like a day, class was over. Apparently one class is like three classes. This school has to have everything so fancy it's infuriating.

But because class was over it was lunchtime, once again everything was so complicated. Tables had strictly the same people, every single time. But this means I won't be a lone wolf.

I looked around the lunch room, it was huge. The tables were huge, they each fit exactly 10 people and there was one for every 10 students, there were 30 of these huge tables in this room. And now was the time for the second graders to eat.

I walked around the maze of tables looking to find the table I was assigned to. Since it was the first day for first months everyone was a bit confused. Finally, after asking many people I found my table. There were 10 chairs, 7 were filled. I sat down and smiled.

"So how are you all today?" I asked them all. All seven heads turned to me. A few shrugged, others said good, or fine. "Oh, come on, how about you all introduce yourselves to me and everyone else? You! What's your name?" I was sitting in the single chair close to the wall and pointed right across the table. The boy sitting just stared at me. We had a slight staring contest and then he finally spoke up.

"I'm Axel." He quickly said and then no one else said anything.

"Well, I'm Ariane, nice to meet you!" I chimed. "We're going clockwise, you next!" The person right to him was another male. "Alain." Once again everyone was silent. Then a girl next to him spoke up.

"I'm Caroline! Nice to meet you, Axel, Alain." She seemed like the sweetest girl with a big smile and strawberry blonde hair that was an inch above her shoulders. She seemed like a princess and the two boys next to her with close cut dark brown hair and green eyes, seemed like her servants.

"Finally!" I cried out, "Someone is getting into it! Hello Caroline, nice to meet you." The next three people warmed up a bit and acted peppier. There was another girl, Alexis, and two boys, Leo and Caleb. Then the last girl, who deemed destined to become my best friend was Lyla. She was a tad bit shy, with long chestnut hair and brown eyes.

All eight of us were in the same class month and grade. We lived like a metal chain, you couldn't separate us. Three years went by and I found myself in my first very sticky situation in my life. Sure, we all have our ups and downs, but my life seemed very flawless. Something had to come in and disturb it.

Lyla and I were like two peas in the pod. I was almost that way with Alexis, but Caroline, something about her I just couldn't shake off and we just couldn't get along. Maybe it was something about me. But one day she just decided she hated me. I will never find out the exact reason.

We were eating at our lunch table. Having a good time, telling stories, making up jokes. Then when our 10 minutes of lunch were almost over Caroline came over to our 4-6 table. She looked mad for some reason. So I asked her.

"Are you fuming about something, Caroline?" And smiled a bit.

"Yes, don't ever talk to me again Ariane." I looked confused. I was confused. I felt confused.

"Why?" "You know why!" Caroline then stood up and walked towards the exit. I swiftly stood up, "Are you really okay?" I said to the rushing girl when I was closer to her. She brushed me off and continued dashing.

Things didn't get any better the next day. This time Alexis was on her side and she had many more girls flocking to her. It seemed that she was backstabbing me, Lyla then confirmed it one day when we both arrived early at our table for lunch. But then things got a lot worse.

Because we were 11, almost 12, we were to get our own personal mentors. Everyone who was 12 had one, or, the best ones did… everyone would always study hard trying to get a mentor but the people who chose them always saw through that and to their heart.

I was studying one night and got really bored so I decided to go visit Lyla. I walked down the corridor and knocked on the door to her room. I heard a small choked, "Come in…" and opened the door to find a teary Lyla. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She only lifted a piece of paper with simple writing but hurtful meaning that said,

"Back off!"

It was clearly Caroline's writing.

I felt my heart drop and I hugged her. "Why did she write that?" I asked, "I don't know! Then she sent another one…" She got up and took another piece of folded up piece of paper and handed it to me. This time it was different.

"Better watch your back!"

It looked more hastily written but was still by Caroline. I stood up abruptly. "We are going to get her!"

I talked with her my plan and talked casually a little then went back to my room and slept.

The next day had anxiety with it. But also a cruel wanting of revenge. Classes came and passed, then lunch stayed. I found Caroline talking with some people.

"We need to talk." I had Lyla right behind me.

Caroline narrowed her eyes and stood, followed. We three sneaked out past the monitors to behind the school.

"What are these?" I held out the two notes and waited for an answer.

"You finally got them?" Caroline said sarcastically. "This means that girl behind you should back off!" I bit my lip but didn't go overboard. "I think you should back off!" "I don't see why you and Alice are friend Lyla. We talk for hours, and hours and never fight or anything. Then she always comes out with me and we have lunch like the middle schoolers at the café." She bragged. "I'll always be the taller, prettier one, people like me more then you, Ariane…" She just had to add that.

Caroline stared at us and nobody said anything. Caroline then lunged her fist towards me but stopped and went slyly around me and tripped Lyla somehow with her leg. With a squeal and a crash Lyla fell to the cement hard.

"HEY!" I yelled at Caroline, "You want me to trip you?" I helped Lyla up and turned to Caroline again. Caroline turned around to run but I caught a chunk of her bobbed hair. And she sent an unnecessary blood curling scream. Then started to cry.

I was shocked and quickly let her hair go but she kept screaming. I started to panic, thinking what the teachers would say and how I would be viewed by mentors. I could hear people running to 'help' while Lyla and I stood there bewildered of what to do. My day ended with me and Lyla fleeing and running to my room and staying there for the rest of the day.

I went on normally with my life. Nobody really talked to me, not even Lyla. But then one day my teacher came up to me.

"Congratulations." She then handed me a folded piece of paper and ran off quickly. I opened the paper and read the words,

_You have been apprenticed to Bonnie Adams._

_Your classes start 5-1_

_Congratulations._

_From the Staff_

I filled with excitement and achievement. Out of 300 kids, I had been one of the 10 chosen? And it was so early. Now what do I do? I rushed to my room for a moment and found another piece of paper that had _Rules_ elegantly graved on the parchment. I opened it and found a special set of rules for me, only me, made by Bonnie.

_Rules of Apprenticing_

_No bragging about apprenticeship._

_Respect your mentor._

_Use your own materials._

_Don't be late, or early._

_Take 5 of your current designs to your first class._

_Refer to __Schedule__ for class times._

The rules seemed easy enough. But next to it's previous spot was another one. It was paper unfolding day apparently. This time it said _Schedule._ Once again I read the words.

_Classes are from 3:00 to 6:00 everyday starting 5-1. In room 555_

_You will need: Colored Pencils, Sketch Paper, Pens, Pencils, A will, and a creative mind._

_Please bring current works like the Rules requested._

_You will be the only one in your class._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Mentor Bonnie_

The next months went like a daze and finally I was in fifth grade month one. There were other kids probably excited for their classes. I ate lunch in silence. With my materials in my room, packed and ready to go. Then during 2nd period I got up and went to room 555 all the way on the other side of the building.

The door was the same as all others. I knocked,

"Come in." A voice answered. I stepped inside and the room was… astonishing. Cream carpet, there were couches in this small room, and chairs which were a light pink, in the very middle was a table which had many papers on it, with two chairs. The walls were covered with floral paper. But you could barely see the wallpaper under the thousands of papers with sketches. I looked at one up close. It had the name, "Sakura" it was apparently a promotional shirt for coffee.

"Hi, we should get started." A voice said behind me. I spun around and faced my mentor, Bonnie. She stood and walked over to me. "Do you have your mediums?" She asked. I nodded and she walked over to the table and sat down. Please, sit. Can I see your sketches?" I sat down and pulled out my sketches. They seemed dire compared to Bonnie's. She stroked her dark hair while looking at my sketches with her green eyes. She finished looking at them after five minutes, then looked at me and smiled.

"I can see you are gifted."

Bonnie showed me how to do everything. Dye, sew, crochet, I started to compare mine with hers, but still there was something about hers that was so much superior. After a month she took me to a forest. It was a big forest, with many of the materials that she used. She told me how she used some of the bugs to make the reddest dye. I scowled at squishing bugs but I guess stylist's have to do what a stylist has to do.

Bonnie and I also grew close. I knew much about her and she knew a lot about me. If we weren't creating, we were talking. Days could go by from just talking, months went by, years. Soon I was as creative as you can be, flowing with ideas, Bonnie was impressed, I think.

Before I knew it I was an 8-10. Getting ready to graduate. I needed to thank Bonnie somehow. Someway for teaching me so much. So I decided to make her the greatest thing I could. To make it the greatest thing I needed the best materials. Which were far out, dangerous in the forest. But I was determined to make this a masterpiece. I didn't know what I was going to make, but she'll cherish forever, I just know it.

The forest seemed safe and guarded. Then there were the deserted plains which had wild animals, poisonous plants, and more. I stepped across the border which separated the two counties. It felt daring since they told us never to go into the plains. I looked around the empty land. The wind was blowing and my hair kept getting in my eyes. I walked around and found amazing quality plants. Then a huge gust of wind came and I felt two hands cover my mouth and eyes. Then I felt a knee kick my back and I couldn't move. I felt myself being picked up by someone strong and the wind went between my ears.

I still didn't see or say anything. I was being kidnapped.

I was in some type of ship. In the middle of the ocean. Flying. With many people from other countries. I was scared. Horrified. But I couldn't afford to break. Next to me was an African woman. She looked like she was trying hard not to cry either. The other person next to me was a girl my age that seemed to be muttering to herself in German. I tried not to look at her and suddenly a man across from me cried. The black woman next to me put him in order.

"Be quiet, all of you!" She was strong, wasn't going to give in to these immature people. I smiled, she seemed to know some English, I knew a little too since I started to take classes in 6th grade.

"I think we need to do something about these guards." I whispered to her, "Yes, we do." She understood me, good. Then I felt a rush of wanting to be random, very random. So I talked to the girl my age next to me, "That guard has a cat on his nostril!" I vaguely pointed to the guard and the look I got from the girl was priceless. I wasn't sure if she understood me or not.

I leaned back over to the Black woman and whispered nonsensical things like,

"I wish I were a bird." With a very strong French accent.

"I am a bird!" She replied back.

"I'm Ariane, from France." I said in a louder voice.

"My name is Jezebel." She had a big smile, it seemed we were already friends. I wanted to show her I was a good person. I said in a loud voice, (I had no idea what this meant.)

"I like to mash potatoes with my toes!" I said so everyone in the area could hear. "Would you like some?" The guards looked at me like I was mad. Apparently Jezebel knew what this meant and burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along too.

But the downside was that the guards weren't satisfied with our behavior. They took me and a group of people by the arm and took us with them. I was petrified, what had I just done? While being dragged for punishment the captain saw me. He had wide eyes. "Wait!" He called, He grabbed me, "Touch her and you'll never be able to walk for the rest of your life." The guards let me go and I followed the captain back to the room with Jezebel, and looked back ruefully at the people I had turned in. I asked the captain why he did that.

"You remind me of my daughter, a lot like her. Is there anything else you need, just for this flight?" I thought and then told him, "Make sure nothing happens to the black woman I was sitting next to, her name is Jezebel." He nodded and I went back to Jezebel. I said some things about not doing that again, so we both stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

After a few hours we arrived at our destination; the capitol in a country called Panem. The guards took all of us and sold us as slaves. I stood in a stage above the crowd. I was still with Jezebel, which was good. Then I was to be bid on.

"20 for 16!" Someone in the crowd called, that was my number, I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Make that 30!" Another called. Then my destiny was confirmed,

"I'll have her for 50." A man in the crowd named Branus called. The leader gave me to him and I pleaded not to leave Jez.

"Please take her with me, I can't leave her!" I begged.

"50 for 20 also!" We got Jez. I poured my heart out to him. Thanking him for buying her also. It's not so often that you get bought by someone this kind hearted. Others hadn't been so lucky, getting mean people that would make them work nonstop.

Branus took us to his house and we did simple things like laundry and dishes and cleaned rooms and stuff. I still got to do things like sketch clothes. The strokes made by the pencils they used were as nice as ours. I sometimes cried when I thought about Bonnie, Lyla, even Caroline. I wanted to still go home, no matter how nice this place called, "The Capitol" was. It was chilling actually. The fashion here consisted of tattoos, piercings, surgery. I could never bring myself to do that to my body.

After a month or so I sat in my room sketching. It was the thing I was going to give to Bonnie. The shirt had a tank top and under it was a silk white shirt, the best part about it was the laces. I colored it in then put down my utensils and sighed. I was too caught up in my thoughts to hear Branus coming. When he opened the door after knocking and asked me about my sketch.

"That's amazing! Do you have more of them?" I obeyed and pulled out a box with my sketches. His face brightened and he declared that he should get materials and that I should have my own shop. A shop was the only thing an apprentice stylist could dream of.

"Really? I'm not that… but a shop…" Branus stood up and started to look for a shop I could use. Just a couple houses down was a house that was attached to another house, they were both small and cheap. I stood in front of the shop and wondered what type of things I would make. If anyone would want to buy my stuff, who I would meet, how long I would stay here?

"I'm really glad that you got this! You are really amazing." Jez smiled and seemed happier now that we had something bigger. Branus had released us and we still gave him some of our revenue.

Soon the shop was decorated, I made clothes and my shop became a small favorite. I spent a year there, and then I met someone named Cinna Valkiaz. But that's another story.


	15. Chapter 15: The Dream

Sorry for the really late update ! In all truth I was lazy. (Sigh)

* * *

Days pass, weeks, months, a year, two years, three. Three years have passed. I spend my time sketching and eating. What is my life worth anymore? I draw in the dirt with my finger, I slowly start making an 'A' but stop myself and kick the dirt around. Then think about my rough childhood. It's not something I like to think about, but I still end up with thoughts filling my head.

But then I let myself go and think about a life I treasured more. Ariane, Jez, those endless days of nothing but love and fun. Where are they now? Are they healthy? Is the shop still there? I know I can answer these questions, but something is holding me back.

I remember the Hunger Games, the people that are in it must have worse luck then me. Maybe I should treasure life more? I flop on my mattress and take a nap.

Then I hear music. Sad music, a piano. Then I remembered the name, Gymnopedie. It was like a rainy day song. 'That girl' played it for me once. And now in my dream I found myself standing in front of the shop. It looked the same, except it was midnight and there was nobody on the streets. I entered the shop and looked around. There were no clothes, nothing. No Ariane, no Branus, no Jezebel. The music was coming from Ariane's room. I could faintly hear it. I followed the sound. It seemed to be calling me. The halls were stripped of wallpaper and old wood was on the floor. Every room had nothing in it and looked exactly like the rest. Finally I came to Ariane's room. I put my hand on the doorknob but then paused. Something wasn't right in here. I slowly turned the knob and smelled something foul. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see whatever was there.

But steadily opened them to find blood. On the walls and floor. My soul jumped out my body and I was barely conscious to read the words on a piece of paper on the floor out of reach from the blood.

_Cinna_

That was my name.

I turned around, staggering, my eyelids drooping, but out of the dark corner I saw Ariane's body. Not moving with blood on it. And it's lips slowly mouthed,

_Cinna._

I then awakened myself by screaming in absolute horror and distress.

I was still on my mattress, right where I had dozed off, with Aggelos yelling my name.

"Are you okay? You started sweating buckets and then you screamed out of nowhere." Aggelos said with fear in his voice.

I was still in shock. Was it real? Could it be even the teeniest real? I didn't say anything.

"Cinna!" He said once more.

"I have to go. I can't stay here. Something has happened." Aggelos looked at me like I was crazy. I ignored him and stood up quickly and yelled so the whole world could hear me.

"ARIANE!"

Running. Sweating. Tripping. Wondering.

It was all I could do right now. I tried to find the shop in the familiar streets. They seemed like foreign land, but it also seemed to be home. Then I finally found it, my home.

To my horror it was just like my dream. The shop was empty. There was no music. The walls and floor were plain. I could only think one thing after stopping in front of the door to Ariane's room.

Déjà vu.

I was strong, but was I strong enough to face what was beyond the door? Maybe I was emotionally unstable, but my physical strength kept me strong?

I once again put my hand on the doorknob and started sweating. I closed my eyes and turned the knob and stepped two paces.

There was no foul odor. There was a good one. I immediately recognized it. Lavender.

I didn't want to open my eyes. Thinking it was just a trick, that everything was just a trick. That maybe I was a baby that was sitting on that hard floor and was dreaming. But I ignored my gut. And opened my eyes, my dazzling green eyes.

There was no blood. There was nothing. Nothing but three words.

I LOVE YOU

I exploded, it was written in gold. Gold eyeliner. By Ariane. Ariane Perrin. Ariane. Kithira. Kithira Agnel. Kith. My lover. She flashed before my eyes.

I then cried. I didn't sob. They were small tears. Silent ones. The ones that just come out and you don't wipe them away.

How long has this been here? Was the nightmare a wake up call? I fell to my knees and looked at a folded piece of paper.

That little piece of paper horrified me. It could turn this dream into a nightmare. But I picked it up and didn't read it. I looked at it.

It was the designs for district 12. The one with fire. I smiled a little and then closed my eyes and put the paper to my chest. 'May the odds be ever in your favor.' I was going to do it. I was going to become a stylist. It was my only cure. It was my cure to heart ache. But never, never ever, could anything be the cure for Ariane.

I lied down. And glanced at the corner. There was nothing. I was relived. I could finally be at peace. Peace with my heart.


	16. Chapter 16: Training

It was a new day. I was a new person. I was going to do so many things with my life. But I didn't know where to start.

I stared at Ariane's designs stupidly. Was I supposed to steal them? Copy them? I knew I wanted to use them. So I made up my mind to take them and make the clothing. But another bump was in the road. How did I become a stylist? I knitted my brows together and did what any intelligent (maybe unintelligent) man would do. Ask the capitol.

It was a big lobby, a very big lobby. I tried to make myself seem approachable and clean by wearing my cleanest and best clothes.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"I'm Cinna and I want to become a stylist for the Hunger Games." I said awkwardly.

She nodded and asked me to scan my thumb so she could get my identity. I put my thumb into the scanner. Then she nodded again and picked up a form from a pile.

"I just need you to fill this out." It was one piece of paper. I took it from her and she gave me a pen. I looked at the form. It looked simple. It asked for my name, signed, the date, signed, previous stylist works, signed, birthday, social security number, and address. Signed.

But then there was a box at the bottom, which clearly said, Notes.

I carefully wrote: 'I would like to be a stylist for District 12.'

I smiled at my work. It looked good. I walked back to the lady and she looked at it. Then her eyebrows went up in surprise. "District 12… well if that is what you wish." She typed some things on the computer next to her and then smiled and looked at me.

"Your training starts next month."

"Training?"

Thankfully training wasn't much. It was an overview of unnecessary history of Panem. And the rules of the hunger games. The program lasted a year, I made a few friends. Even learned some new skills. Like make-up. The Pack liked to see me after a very unskilled person tried their new 'technique' on me. Simplify it, and I was a clown. But I was still the love-stricken Cinna. Sigh, will I ever change?

But on my tenth month I got the catch. Signing up was too simple, right? Anyone can audition to become a stylist. But if you actually become a stylist? Well that's another story.

And just to my luck. That seems to be my story.

"Ahem, the assigned stylists are…" The man up front read the list of assigned stylists. First was district one. Of course they were the young, new, gushing with ideas.

But most of the other districts got the usual stylists. But me?

"Cinna Valkiaz District 12." Amazing. They actually paid attention to my notes. I could hear snickers and could feel the eyes.

But to me it was my actual dream come true. Then my partner, Portia seemed like a nice person too.

Immediately I shared 'my' idea when we were told to go to work.

"I think you'll love this," I pulled out the design and showed her it, she tried to touch it but I stupidly questioned her actions and only let her see it.

"Hmm. I think maybe—" Portia started.

"I think it's good and we should use it." I said rashly.

"Yeah, but how about the fire? We can't just burn fabric." She explained.

Portia was right. We can't just burn our contestants. I thought for a moment, if only Ariane was here, she'd probably come up with something.

We thought and thought and thought.

"Well maybe we could use real fire and just use a type of fabric that doesn't burn." Portia suggested.

Well, it might work.

The next day Portia and I got to work by testing it out. We got some fire resistant fabric, more commonly called fire retardant.

We decided to see who would be the test dummy… that would be me.

Portia took a match and put it on the cape that fell to the floor. I watched as the fire wanted to creep up but it stood in the same place for an hour. We felt it would be right and we could use a torch. And spray fire retardant spray on the black plain clothing.

This stylist job really wasn't that bad.


	17. Chapter 17: Tributes

_Ariane:_

A fancy window. In a fancy shop. With fancy people. In it was one plain girl. A 21-year-old woman. With some sort of dream.

I came back to France. If I had stayed there I would've gone crazy. I made my presence there strong… but I doubt that he'll ever see it. Jez stayed in Panem. She told me there was still work to be done. I don't get what she means though.

Why did I come back? Lyla probably moved away. Bonnie's probably gone on to other things. I've decided to just live the rest of my life here in this shop.

"Miss. Miss!" A customer chanted to me.

_Merde._ I thought, how was a day-dreamer like me supposed to run a shop?

"Uh… yes I'll pay for this." I still found it weird to speak in French after so many years of speaking in English. Then Elise, one of my employees tapped me on my shoulder.

"I'll take over." She said while smiling. I went to my room, and stood, then flopped on the bed and took a nap.

I was at school. My old school. In the hall, walking. Down to the 8-10 classroom. I couldn't tell if it was a dream or not. But I walked past the lunchroom and saw everyone eating lunch. But continued on. Then I turned a corner and faced one of my worst fears. Caroline, and the person I least expected to see. Cinna. They were both there, kissing. I stepped backwards in shock. Not believing what I was seeing. Caroline looked and me and grinned. I felt anger, or confusion, or sadness. It could've other things but I immediately thought, Jealousy.

I woke up. Sweating, still in my bed. I put my hand to my temple and then closed my eyes again. Thinking about what there was left in Panem, and what was left here, in France.

_Cinna:_

I looked at the mirror. I looked like I did back then, in the shop. Close cropped hair, my eyes weren't faded. I was tamed. I told myself to grow up. Become more mature. To shut-up when not needed. I also adopted Ariane's style, gold eyeliner. I wear it in her remembrance now.

"Cinna, the tapes just came in, we'll see who our contestants are!" Portia called to me, one of the most exciting things. I smiled and followed her into the viewing room. The tapes showed a young girl, a very young girl's name, Primrose Everdeen being called.

It broke my heart that a girl that young had to do this, but then a voice apparently appeared behind her. A girl 16-years old. Her name was Katniss Everdeen. Now I was even more in shock.

Had anyone done that before? The male tribute was called and Peeta Mellark came up. Nobody volunteered for him.

"Well I guess it's decided, those are our dolls." I said, Portia laughed, "Still, that Katniss girl…" She stopped in mid sentence. "I'll do Peeta, you can do Katniss, okie?" She said holding out her hand. I shook it, agreeing.

Next day we were to meet our dolls. I waited in the room while our prep team, Octavia, Flavius, and Venia. Fixed her up. They were like the rest of the capitol unfortunely. Decorated their bodies and such. Soon Katniss came to the room. She reminded me of Ariane. Same height, dark hair, but the eyes and curls weren't the same.

I studied her carefully. Her braid was lovely. She seemed perfect for the costume. The fire will really bring out her features. We then sat down and talked and I explained the concept to her. She seemed surprised, which wasn't unusual. But she was... sort of for it.

Portia and I that night had a good chat about them. We talked about what we would do on the ceremony and interviews. This time it would be my own design. But I let Portia help too, we were both the stylists of course, not just me.

Then it was opening day finally. We watched the Districts all go. Of course 1 was a favorite, 2 and 3 too. But just wait until they saw ours. We got Katniss and Peeta onto the wagon thing and lit the cape and head dress on fire.

But would they like it? Would it be too plain? Maybe Ariane was right… maybe more is better. Well too late now.

Either way, they looked stunning. Then I had an idea.

"Hold hands!" I yelled to them. It took a minute but eventually they did and I thumbed them up.

Then they finally went out to the crowd. I could hear them erupt. I looked at Portia smiled, "We did it!" I said to her. "Yes, what other tricks do you have up your sleeve?" I thought about it, and then decided, "Lots more, lots."


	18. Chapter 18: To France

Katniss and I became close and the interviews went by and once again my design, (it was mine this time) was a hit again. Then I watched them go into the arena. I keep telling myself, "She'll make it. She's strong." But the awful truth is that we all know that's unlikely. And Peeta, gosh I was shocked when he said that in the interview… but I understand how he feels.

I watch Katniss on the screen. We get special seats for the games. I hate it though; killing people like this is crazy. And Peeta has joined the evil side? What is going on? How will this turn out?

It's torture watching them like this. But the thing is; they won.

It's amazing, I'm speechless. Ariane would be too, why can't she be here? I make more clothing. Then I realize it's already been a year.

And now they have to go in again, my hopes are higher now. Katniss is starting a rebellion against the Capitol. I'm with her all the way. I've lived here my whole life but things have to change, they can't be like this forever.

I sit at my desk, daydreaming. The sky is a blue color, it's inspiring. But now my future has been decided by Snow. But I don't want that.

"Cinna can we talk about my outfits for a second, I have a question." I hear a voice behind me, I jump and then turn, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." It's only Katniss. "No it's fine, have a seat, what's your question?" She sits down and then bites her lip a bit. "What are my outfits going to be like in the future? Will it bring happiness or pain?" I found myself looking at the floor.

"Happiness, yes, and pain, yes." I told her. "I thought so." Then I noticed the pin she was wearing. "What's the story behind that pin?" I asked her. "This?" Katniss asked, "My friend Madge gave it to me when I left my district. It's a Mockingjay."

"Mockingjay," I echoed, "I like it." Then my mind suddenly flickered and I couldn't stop the rush of ideas flowing through my head. I needed to get them out, fast.

I jumped up, grabbed a stack of paper from the big mass of paper I had in a box. My hands moved on their own when I sat down and began to sketch out the picture in my mind. The light strokes covered the pictures; I covered it with notes, colors, and then looked over my work. Then I folded it up and put it in my pocket.

I turned; Katniss was still sitting in her seat. She looked a bit staggered.

"Don't worry, this is normal."

I've made something, its Ariane's design of some sort of bird; I make a few tweaks, and call it a Mockingjay.

Now President Snow hates me for this. I'm glad.

"Do well in the games, okie?" I tell Katniss before she goes into the Quarter Quell. Her emotional strength is probably stronger then mine now that she's been through so much. I tell her goodbye and then I know what's coming.

Peacemakers enter, slamming the doors and I'm taken back, they hold me down and hit me; hard. It feels like when I was a child. I can't hear anything, not even Katniss screaming. My vision gets blurry and I'm out.

I find myself confined. Then I see a man in front of me, President Snow.

"This should sit well with her." He says so quietly so I can barely hear him. Then he turns around and goes through the doors. I look around, but I'm alone. Then I see a flash, and another, I suspect that they're trying to scare me. But I'm wrong.

It's Jez.

I'm silent while she helps me escape by cutting the chains. My face is painted with joy while I watch her work. Then she finally cuts me loose and I hug her. I give the biggest hug I've given in years. And I felt a few tears go down my face. I'm a step closer to home. Jez is teary eyed too and she looks at me very seriously while smiling and says, "You've gone far." I smile and ask, "Where did Ariane go?" Her smile fades and replies, "She's gone back to France. She just suddenly packed up and went, but it's not much different then you."

My heart dropped. She was right, I was an idiot. But then she surprises me with her next words.

"And we're going to France."

The biggest smile played on my face.

I wasn't planning going to France by stealing a hovercraft, but I'd do it for her. Jez and I sneaked past the peacemakers, and to their little place where they held those wretched hovercrafts that kidnapped Ariane and took corpses'.

We got into one of the hovercrafts after one of the peacemakers had left.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing? And where is France anyway?" I asked her.

"I have no idea, but it'll work out." So our trip was going to be very spontaneous and we could crash and die. Or get lost on an island. I was going to die anyway so I guess why not now?

Jez turned the key and the engine turned on. They probably have security cameras right now so I told her to be in a rush. She pushed some sort of button and it lifted up. The ceiling above automatically opened and we found ourselves above the city. I had never seen it from up here before. Despite its awful ways its appearance was pretty amazing. It was the highest tech in the country. Maybe even world. Jez and I sort of just floated there for a minute while she tried to figure out how to control the plane.

Then she saw a petal under the dashboard and pushed it down, we were off. At first the force was so big I fell backwards. But I later sat down in the co-pilots seat. I tried playing around with some of the controls to see if there was some sort of GPS thing that was there.

"There has to be something, even a paper map. Them capitol people are too lazy to actually memorize the routes." I nodded and then found something that said 'NAVIGATION' finally.

I pressed it and a fancy hologram popped out and asked us,

"Where is your destination?" Jez answered it, "Lyon, France."

"So she's in Lyon?" I asked Jez. She nodded, "It's where she grew up. I could tell you her whole story. How about it, just for this ride? She told it to me once before you were here."

Before I was here, that was a long time ago. So I agreed and she started.

"Well, she was born somewhere south of where she is now. Her mother was a Field Scientist and her father was an Artist."

That explained her intelligence and creativity.

"It's better then my parents, I don't think my mother ever did anything."

Jez chuckled and continued.

"She moved to her school when she was just seven. I would not have sent my kids alone, but Ariane was very intelligent."

I thought about that and then changed the subject entirely.

"What are your kids like? I've never heard much about them."

Jez took a deep breath in and then smiled sweetly.

"Two boys and one girl, Urbano, Bendt, and Radana, they were 8, 5 and 3 the last time I saw them."

I counted on my fingers; they would be 13, 10, and 8 now.

"Cinna, after I drop you off I'll probably go back to Africa." My heart broke again,

"You won't stay with us? You can go and get your kids and then come to France!" I pleaded. "Don't worry, I'll visit. There's a bunch of people though. There's a war. I was a nurse. People need help. But when I retire France will be my first thought!" I smiled a little. Jez was still so optimistic, but a nurse. It made me happy that Jez helped people. And took care of three kids, but then what about her husband?

"What about your husband?" I asked, "Went to war also." I jumped out of my seat a little, "Who would've taken care of your kids!"

"Friends, Co-workers, that's another reason why I need to go back." I still wasn't happy about Jez being away though. "Promise you'll write, everyday, Ariane and I will sit down and write forever." Jez smiled. "Of course, you didn't think I wouldn't right?"

The next hours were talking and joking just like we did back then.


	19. Chapter 19: Pain

Okay sorry the story kinda takes a huge twist from here. Totally off Hunger Games storyline. But more exciting eh?

* * *

We were finally in France. Lyon, France, and we stared into the distance, at buildings.

Burned buildings, people running, what was going on? "Jez, what's happening? Where's Ariane?" Jez looked nervous, "War, we need to get somewhere safer. We'll find Ariane, I promise, with my heart." I had to trust her, we went around to a building, it was very old and we could see people inside, kids. I pointed it out to Jez and she said that they were being held captive, hostages.

"We need to help them somehow!" I said in a hushed tone to Jez,

"You're a fashion designer, not an army man, Cinna." But I didn't care. I ran towards the entrance of the building, before I was out of earshot of Jez I could hear her whisper my name in an alarmed tone.

My legs were shaky; I'd seen it in the Hunger Games, war. Katniss was probably in a situation like this right now too. I whispered to myself, "For Katniss." The doors opened silently and I saw nobody in what seemed to be the lobby. Entering cautiously I looked around the corner of the wall to see if anything was there, there were two coming towards my way, they seemed to be scared too, it was two young kids, maybe in middle school, I yell-whispered at them, "Hey, over here!" I got their attention and they looked alarmed at first but were better when I stepped out unarmed.

Then I realized I was in France, not Panem. They didn't understand me probably. I tried making gestures to ask them where the hostages were.

"Where are the captives?" I asked, they bit their lips for a second, and then one of them answered, "Here." I think they understood me a little. Maybe they taught English here.

We went down the halls and I looked around a bit. It was an average school. Had classrooms and such, then they stopped at a corner, "They are around the corner." I nodded and went around and saw a sign that said 'Salle à manger' I pointed to the sign, the kids nodded and I went and peeked in the small window.

There were a bunch of little kids, way younger then the kids that led me here. Then there was a teacher behind them, a female, with two guards next to her. With them was probably twenty or so kids.

What was my plan ? I turned to the corner and the kids that had helped me were right there. I gave little yelp and ducked down. One of them introduced themselves as Jasmine. And the other was Steve. I nodded and continued thinking about the non-existent plan.

"Do you have a plan?" Jasmine asked. I shook my head, and they thought with me. Then I finally made up my mind, there was no other way. I stood up and they yelled at me.

"What are you doing?" They asked. I simply said, "I'm a stylist, not an army man, but who cares! It's better to save 20 lives. I was going to die anyway." I flew open the swing doors and ran towards a guard person. And tried to push them over, I did have physical strength. I knocked him out and picked up his gun and pointed it at the fanciest person I saw. He froze though he was pointing his gun at me too.

"Mettez votre fusil!" They shouted at me.

The words were French so I didn't understand any of it. But it was probably along the lines of 'give it in' or 'you'll die here'. I knew that if I shot then I could die by him shooting too, so we'd both die. But if I died I couldn't save the teacher and kids.

I just stood there ready to fire. He did also. Then a smirk appeared on his face. I felt pain as someone knocked me in my head. And I fell over. Then the man with the gun sent out that crazies laugh that my mom did. Then I saw as Ariane swiftly stood up and shout,

"NON!"

Then I heard a gun fire.

I was still alive, sitting there, my head hurt a bit but I wasn't shot. The teacher was.

Kids started swarming around her like bees while the middle schoolers jumped out and shouted at them in French, sparing their lives for me.

I got up and rushed to her. I looked at her wound in her hand while she chanted things in French. I tried to pick her up and carry her, and then I saw a door that was for emergencies. Then it swung open and Jez flew in.

She rushed over to us and checked out Ariane's wound.

"It's in her hand. She'll be okay." She stayed as calm as she could as she said that.

"What are we gonna do? I've got a bunch of kids' lives in my hands and we could get shot at any moment! Then what will we do!" I said exasperated. I looked at Ariane again. Jez was trying to stop the bleeding with her hand. I didn't know what to do. There are a bunch of armed guards wanting to get us and a bleeding woman.

"What do I do Ariane? You know everything don't you?" I asked her like a child, she shook her head.

"Jez is a nurse… I'm just a person, I have no idea." She simply said.

I sighed. Jez tried to help Ariane's hand, I was dazed. I found Ariane and now I've shot her. It's my fault. I started crying.

"I'm sorry… for everything." Just in case this was our last moment together. Ariane started crying too.

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted. Jez you too, I said horrible things to you." "I accept." Jez said.

"Don't worry guys, we can't die. The other author will kill the other one if she did kill us off anyway." Ariane added.

"Ariane stop breaking the fourth wall." I said harshly.

Then a few gunshots ran through the air and it wasn't from the guards. It was from Jasmine and Steve.

They saved us.

"Oh yeah… we added an army course over the years." Ariane suddenly said.

"What we need to do is get you help. Go check the kids Cinna." I went to go check the kids. They seemed okay. The middle school students seemed pretty proud too.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" I asked them, Ariane was losing a lot of blood now.

"It's probably evacuated." Jasmine said. "This just started today."

Suspicious, but what I've been through I'm not surprised by anything. Then Ariane came over with Jez.

"They've been watching us Cinna. They probably have cameras everywhere. Snow has waged this war." Jez said.

Now everything's my fault?

* * *

Okay I know it was completely unexpected but I was stuck I couldn't find a way for them to get out so... yeah. Yah. Ya. K.


	20. Chapter 20: Running for Our Lives

We got in the hovercraft. The Middle schoolers took the kids with them, they're armed and trained. I trust them.

"You stole this? Awesome!" Ariane said excitedly. "Sit down; I don't want you to fall." She sat on the floor and Jez once again started the plane. I looked at Ariane more closely. She still wore gold eyeliner and cut her hair just above her shoulder. It still made curls at the end.

"I saw it." I quickly said, "The thing in your room." "Really?" I then told Ariane all that has happened. How I got to be a stylist, how I used her idea and everything else.

"Maybe it was good that I left." She said while looking out the window. "Maybe not actually…" She changed her mind. Then I coughed remembering a promise I made while back when I was 21.

"Uh… Ariane." I asked

"Hm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up.

"Right now?" She asked.

"Of course not right NOW, but when we get out of this mess…" I started blushing a bit. I looked over from my seat to see Jez smiling big.

"So yeah what do you say?" I asked again.

She smiled, "Yes. It finally took you long enough!" I laughed, "Yeah I did, didn't I?"

"Well kids we're out of the mess and in… classified. Let's get out." Jez ordered. We got out of the plane and looked around. Things looked calmer but people were evacuating, thinking Snow was going to get them. We walked around the area and saw some TV's on sale in a shop, suddenly they flashed on, and Snow was on it.

"Cinna, you hold their life in your hands. And you've been refusing to die huh?" Then it flashed to another person and they spoke in French and it flashed my picture then Jez and Ariane's. Then it flashed back to Snow; smirking. Ariane looked alarmed.

"He's sending the people after us!" Immediately the people around us started talking and one jumped at Ariane. I jumped in front of her and got a nose bleed. Nobody hurts my fiancée. She started crying, I forgot, she has a bullet in her hand also.

Jez and I pushed through the crowds trying to go back to the plane, but it was already being attacked by riots. I showed fear on my face but Jez and Ariane stayed placid. We finally got out of the crowd and into an alleyway far away, hidden from the world. Ariane was still crying, she was now sobbing.

"Does it hurt that much?" Jez asked.

Ariane nodded, "A lot… it feels like the pain is spreading across my body." Jez's eyebrows went up. I held her and cried with her, trying to take some of the pain. Jez once again examined her wound.

"Ariane, you urgently need medical attention I think it might have been poisoned." My mouth dropped open and Ariane bit her lip. "That or it's hit a more vital spot then I thought." "I don't wanna die!" She cried out. "Don't worry, you won't." I said comforting her, then giving her a kiss, her first in five years. A smile once again crept on her face.

Once again we were found by the riot and I picked up Ariane, and we ran.

We were running for our lives. We then turned a corner and found normal people. We still ran and were once again recognized. Once again we were in a sticky situation. I really wish I had some Goo B Gone.

"Go in there!" Ariane yelled, pointing to the left. It was a shop. She knew France better then I. We went in and scrambled inside. It was some sort of medical office. The lady at the front desk recognized Ariane. They talked a bit in French and finally they stopped,

"She'll help us." The lady took us to a hospital looking place, but it was quite small.

Once again French was chattered and Ariane had a frown. "She says it's good the bleeding stopped but she needs to get it out before my skin closes and surgery will be needed. I nodded. This time the nurse looked at Ariane's wound. Ariane said she admired Jez's patch work.

Ariane again explained to us she'd be gone for a bit and she'd back. We hugged and I gave her a kiss. "I don't trust this place." I said while sitting in the nurse's office with Jez. "Me either." I sighed. And took a nap, what else was there to do.

"Ciiiinnnnaaa, Cinna, CINNA!" It was Ariane. I immediately woke.

"Hi, how'd it go?" I asked.

"They want me to stay for a few days…" I noticed Jez wasn't there. "Where'd Jez go?" "She's braving the crowds and going to get my favorite snack, a beef stick." She drooled a little. "I also asked her to get some ice cream." "Did you give her money?" I asked, "Of course!" We sat there for a minute not talking.

"What kind of wedding do you want anyway?" I asked her. She immediately started thinking of things.

"A normal one, not too big, not too small." She answered. "Here or Panem?" I asked. She sighed.

"I like France but Panem is more friends but you'd be slaughtered if you went back." I slowly nodded. Jez came in hasty. "Those people are crazy!" Ariane laughed and I smiled.

"This is for you miss, and here Cinna," she handed me ice cream and Ariane a beef stick.

Suddenly the head miss locked the door and people pounded on the windows. I jumped,

"What if they break the window?" I asked. Ariane and Jez shrugged. "Maybe we should take these snacks to-go." I nodded. We all got up and found a back door.

"Do the people in Panem even know that this happening?" Jez shook her head. "Snow would never." I looked down the dark alleyway I saw. Some dude was roughly flirting with a girl, hurting her.

"VOUS!" Ariane shouted. I watched as the guy saw us and ran off. Now we're like gangsters. I saw the girl look at us for a moment then run over to us.

"Ariane?" She asked.

Ariane's face showed realization. "Lyla!" They shared a hug and started chattering in French. I wish I knew French.

"Lyla knows English too."

"Hi, you're Ariane's friends too?" She had that beautiful French accent like Ariane. We both nodded, "You guys are being chased?" We nodded again, Lyla nodded with us. "I can help you."

Whew.

* * *

:) Check out Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson it's a good song (: (random) say "I" in the reviews section if you want another chapter tomorrow! (I!)


	21. Chapter 21: Home

It was late at night and we were in a forest.

"Lyla, where are we going?" Lyla just shushed us and we found a car.

"Is this yours?" Ariane asked. Lyla nodded. We all piled in and she started the car and started to drive.

"Where are we and where are we going?" I asked. "Home." I huffed. "But we don't want to go there, people will slay us!" "Not that type of home." "I don't want to go there either." "Not there either…it'll be a long drive though, tell me about yourself Cinna."

I guess it could pass the time. I told her my childhood, how I met Ariane, The Hunger Games, everything. Finally we came to some sort of valley.

"Oh this is…" Ariane suddenly said once we got out and saw a house in the distance.

"Do you just leave your car in random spots and hope you can find it later?" I asked. Lyla looked at me like I was mad. I later learned that it meant, 'Of course I do, why not?'

It was early morning and the house had smoke coming from it. Ariane walked faster and soon was running. She got ahead of us but I decided to run with her. We eventually made it and she just opened the door and went in.

I saw her hug two older people. It was her mom and dad. They invited us in. I didn't know if they knew English.

"I haven't seen you in 9 years!" She exclaimed to them. They did know English.

"You've made many friends I see," Her mother said.

"Yes, this is Lyla, a childhood friend, Jez, my best friend and Cinna my fiancé." Their faces turned dazed when I was introduced.

"I'm Cinna Valkiaz, hi." They both bit their lip and asked, "What do you do for a living?" "Well I was a stylist but I have no idea what I'm going to do now in France. I'm from Panem." They had smiles on their faces now. Ariane told them about everything, my life, Jez's life and her life. I sat there eating roasted water chestnuts while listening intently.

Lyla and Jez talked privately for a few moments and then decided,

"We'll be going now." Lyla said. "But I'm not done!" Ariane said, "Just Jez and I don't worry." I frowned and ran up to Jez and hugged her, Ariane followed behind.

"Kids, I'll write." Jez said teary eyed. "Do you have to go? You can live with us!" Ariane said. "Just like I said with Cinna, people need me. Even a bigger war is happening now. I need to support my family also." She kissed our temples and Lyla and Ariane shared a hug again.

"Well wish me luck finding my car, shouldn't be too much trouble." Ariane was still clinging to Jez while Jez stroked her hair. "Visit us, okay?" I said. Jez nodded and became peppier again.

"Be good! It isn't the end, but another beginning." Jez said, "Everyday is a new beginning." Ariane said, smiling. Lyla and Jez went out the door and we watched them go down and Ariane and I watched the sunrise, together.

* * *

Sorry, this was really short! Well none of you guys are very enthusiastic... review... :)


	22. Chapter 22: Letters

_It isn't the end, but another beginning, everyday is a new beginning._

Ariane and Jez's words echoed in my head. Ariane and I stayed in her parent's house for a while. Soon we wanted to live alone. But there weren't many options.

"We can visit Panem. Stay here and find an isolated place. Or go somewhere else." I said.

"But shouldn't we clean up the mess we've made first?" She said. I nodded, we've caused a mess and we're sitting here thinking about where we should move. It made us look like cowards, which we were not.

"A speech, I'll make a speech." She finally came up with something. "How do we tell everyone?" She thought again, "We'll hack the system. Just like Snow did."

I thought it was a good idea. We asked her mom to phone some other scientists. Soon they were here to take us. Ariane once again didn't want to leave, so I ended up dragging her to the car. It was sad that I never had a family like that. But I do, I have Ariane. In the car I hugged and kissed her lots.

The ride was long as we went to a building in Paris. It had a video screen and fancy equipment. The people set it up and told Ariane to start talking, later she translated it for me (it was originally in French.)

"People of France, I do not want to harm you. I'm sorry for what I've done and will change it. I'll use all my money to fix it. Never will you experience this again. I've gone through a lot these past 10 years. Lots, but remember it isn't the end, but another beginning, everyday is a new beginning. And that day, tomorrow will be a new beginning." She paused for a moment and dragged me into the frame. "He agrees. Say hi." I waved a little and she and I gave small sweet smiles.

"I guess we see what happens now." She said after the tape was stopped. I listened to her translation.

"That was good. I hope Jez saw it." Ariane nodded. And we stayed that night at the building.

_Transition_

I don't feel good at all. Ariane took my temperature.

"It's 103.4F. I'm sorry." She apologized for me being sick. I had a fever and my body was sluggish.

"Feel better! I'll go get lunch." She tapped my nose; she didn't want to get sick. She grabbed her coat, purse and sunglasses and I waved goodbye. I turned to my side and stared at the wall. Boring, I turned on the T.V, it was in French, but they were replaying the footage of Ariane's speech, and then showed rioted people, scary. It flashed to Snow speaking in English with French subtitles. He only said a few things.

"This will not stand." Then he pounded his fist. Then Ariane came in the door.

"I don't know why but when I was coming back I thought of dog food and it sounded good. I've never even tried it." All she had done was go down to the hotel's little shop and gotten subs.

She collapsed on the bed with me. "Dog food, strange…" It was really hard not kissing her. I sighed. "Ariane, why are you so perfect, is there any flaws about you?" She thought for a moment.

"To be honest there is an overflowing flow of cuss words always going through my head." I looked at her for a moment. "Sure…" I answered. "No really! There is." She protested. "I would like an example please." She stayed silent and didn't make eye contact. "I thought so…" I slowly got up and wobbled to the bathroom, after I closed the door I could hear her.

She yelled with a mixture of French and English cussing. I chuckled after three minutes she was still mumbling under her breath. I have no idea why she's obligated to do that: craving of dog food, maybe.

Ariane and I hopped around hotels all over France over a year. The crowd calmed down and occasionally we sent money to the government. Ariane had the money cashed when she arrived in France.

Ariane and I were sitting on the bed. Doing nothing, just sitting, holding eachother, then suddenly our door was knocked.

"Argh." I got up and answered it. It was a letter from Jez.

"Ariane! Jez sent us a letter!"

We opened it

_Dear Ariane and Cinna,_

_I'm back in Africa finally. Before I came I made a short trip to Panem. Snow is dead. We're at peace._

_I'm with my kids again. They let my husband come back while I was gone so they were still in good care but were saddened over the years because of my absence. I hope I can fit in a visit sometime this year. I already miss you guys._

_I've healed a lot of people already. They remind me of you. All the pain and the hurt, but they get better._

_Remember, tomorrow is a new day, a new day to ship a letter out to me!_

_Love,_

_Jezebel_

Ariane and I smiled while reading it. It never left our faces. We got some paper and started to write back.

_Dear Jez,_

_Ariane and Cinna here, we're glad that you're safe and home. We're also glad that Snow is dead. If you can't visit we'll come over there._

_Actually we've just decided now that our honeymoon will be in Africa._

_I think peace is with France. Lyon was rebuilt and Jasmine and Steve are o.k. along with the other kids._

_Ariane and I are planning to maybe start another shop and maybe have kids if she wants._

_She says not right this moment_

_Ok._

_Love,_

_Cinna and Ariane_

We got a letter and licked it, Ariane did because I might still be sick, and sent it off.

* * *

Sorry for this really late update! I can't seem to catch a break. :P


	23. Chapter 23: Back To Panem

Long, LONG time no see! wow, it's been a long time. I just think this needs more credit... and now that I look at it, Lyllas and I's writing styles are so different... funny :P

* * *

My life ahead is only a flashback of the centuries past.

Ariane and I were in a plane over the ocean.

"Are you really okay with going back?" Ariane gave an enthusiastic nod. "Totally! I've been wanting to go back myself." I smiled to myself, "But you love France, I feel bad forcing this on you…" "Cinna, Panem holds just as many memories as France." She gave small smile, I could see a hint of remorse in her lips.

We were going back to Panem to try again. Start a newer life in a country beginning to change. I, was excited to see my home country again. But I just can't shake this feeling that Ariane doesn't ever want to go back.

"The water is really pretty, but it's a treacherous thing." I nodded, "the ocean really is scary. You feel safe in a swimming pool, but you could be swept into the ocean merciless by mother nature." "Gives me chills!" She grabbed my arm and we embraced. Soon we fell asleep in each other's arms.

"...ing, please gather your baggage and head out the southwest doors." The announcer woke me up and Ariane was wide away trying to get the baggage out. I helped her with it, she was actually pretty petite, only 5 feet tall. But it just made her cuter.

We looked out at the city. It looked the same. The people were the same, even the buildings. Ariane hopped in place. We walked through the town. Almost all of the shops were different except for the ones that were popular and had lots of prosperity.

Soon we walked down the street I walked down, looking for someone to accept me. I stopped at stared at it. I put my baggage down by the door and we entered. An abundance of memories smacked me. Ariane spun around, her skirt making an umbrella. "It's so nice! It looks like nobody used it all these years." She stared at the empty rooms and went down the hall. I followed her, still taking the time to look inside the rooms. I could visualize us sitting there, Jez, Ariane and I, drinking hot chocolate on a cold day. Ariane kept looking inside the rooms and dancing, then moving on to the next one. Then she came to mine and started to open it.

"Ah, actually," I put my hand on the door knob, "I had a dream once. It was in here." I described to her all the things I had seen. Her face looked rueful. "I'm sorry." She stood on her toes to give me a kiss. She opened the door and at first we saw the eyeliner still there. "Amazing! It's still here!" She opened the door more and I caught a human in the corner.

"Ariane, it's been a long time. You too Cinna." Mortalis snickered at me on sight. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed Ariane's hand. He was eating soup and seemed to be just in here.

"I've lived here for a long time now." "The house is empty, you just invited yourself in." I vigilantly said. "Well, yes." He snickered again. "I decided to live here after you moved out. Ariane, I love you." I saw a sickened look on her face. He blew a kiss to her and I waved my hands in the air around Ariane.

"I just come here everyday, looking at this thing." He pointed to the eyeliner writing which still proudly stayed. "It's sickening." He kicked the wall and then threw his soup at it. "Now it's gone." I was overwhelmed with fury. That was there for years and he killed it. I gently pushed Ariane behind me and lunged toward him.

He acted cool and moved to the right a little bit and I fell into the wall. I saw him roll his eyes, then thwarted his spoon at him. It barely hit him in the shoulder. I hear him mutter under his breath. I thought of something else. But couldn't after he threw an old chair at me. It barely hit my head, hitting my ear. I put my hand to my ear. Then ran toward the window and opened it. I didn't know what I was doing either. Mortalis laughed that laugh. I stood my ground as he ran towards me.

Using timing and speed I barely moved out of the way and fell on the floor on my way down. I looked out at Ariane who had misty eyes and her hands over her mouth. She ran towards me and gave me a zealous hug.


	24. Chapter 24: Eyeliner, Style, and Gold

I had never considered myself to be quite the fighter, or somebody to act violent in fact, but still I could focus on the warm embrace given to me by Ariane. I slightly smiled. "It wasn't that big of a deal." She giggled and just said "Well to me, seeing the man I loathed all these years fall out a window was pretty satisfying." I nodded slightly. She was right.

I lunged over to the window and stuck my head out, seeing the figure brushing himself off, trying to get back his pride. "Mortalis!" I called out. "Remember if you ever come back here, there'll be a lot more for you to pay than falling out of this lousy window." His face only showed disgust. "Yes, a lousy window for a lousy couple." He said barely loud enough for us to hear. I said nothing, and just waited for him to take his leave, hoping he'd never come back again.

Ariane and I took a few moments to relax and take in what was once all we had. It wasn't a huge mansion or castle, but the memories it had in it just about made it worth that much to us. After getting out of my deep thoughts I finally said to Ariane, "I can't believe everything that it took to get to this point." She smiled, "Yeah, it was quite the adventure. I liked it though, even the bad parts." "It wouldn't even be an adventure without the bad parts." We stood up together and came to the resolution of tidying the place up a bit. But by firstly, doing what we had always dreamed and came so close to doing.

Ariane skipped around the workshop, finding foam board and then sketching her idea. I stood behind her, and noticed that nothing ever changed with her and her designs and the way she designed. I watched her, fascinated. After she took her time, adding finishing touches and cutting it out, she stepped back to observe her creation. I smiled when she looked at me, "That's the name you really want to name it?" She nodded enthusiastically. "I believe it reflects both of us!" I agreed with her.

With another hop and skip she set it outside the door, aligned it perfectly and smiled big. "I can't wait for these next years. But well, we need to work hard! We need to get this place back into business and such." She dashed back inside, I stood outside still.

The feeling was familiar, a happy Ariane, the mutilated and grotesque Capitol residents strolling down the streets, perfectly matched with the over flamboyant buildings. But then I saw myself. I was just Cinna. The scared little child, passionate teen, and hopeless adult. Completely opposite of a wonder like Ariane. A French beauty, fashion genius, kind hearted girl.

"_Eyeliner, Style, and Gold: Capitol Fashions…"_ I read Ariane's sign. "What was she thinking… That name wasn't very appealing, although I could consult her later.

"Cccciiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnaaaaaaa !" Ariane called. Though how can I break her sweetness? I just went inside as I was told.

Pure gold.

* * *

_~Epilogue coming._


	25. Chapter 25: EpilogueDeath

The years took care of us gently. Our shop gained loyal customers, faced some tough critics, and pretty soon became the talk of the town. Through all of that my heart would still flutter at the sight of Ariane's smile, when she danced around happy, or simply hearing her charming French accent. Life seemed too easy, although we had our up and downs.

The Capitol has also found some resolve, although I do sometimes wonder about Katniss, and the Hunger Games. But I know that I should focus on my own life, while still being aware of what's around me. I was a busy man, constantly being pressured for new designs, trends and fresh ideas. But I had Ariane next to me thankfully through all of it.

Many things happened, but also mainly I started a family. Sadly, I never knew what family love and care was about, so I slightly wanted to put it off. The only treating of a child I had ever seen was to beat, starve them and yell at them. I knew that wasn't right, but still, at the thought of my own children I was just reminded of my bastard parents. Ariane reassured me that I would be a great father. I was determined to be the best.

When we finally found out the news it was a mix of nervousness and happiness. It was really happening, but then again, it was really happening. We had our nervous months, and the joys of seeing life grow before our eyes, and then before we knew it, it happened. I honestly don't remember much, but things flashed by, and then we suddenly had a child. We had a little tiny baby girl whom got the name Renee. Ariane insisted that she kept the French tradition somewhat, and I honestly didn't have a problem with it. We were clueless, and maybe a little stupid with her. But like all first-time parents it was fun, but a bit stressful. I still tell her sorry sometimes, but though it's just for the little things. She laughs. We have fun.

Eventually we wanted another, like most people, and so it was. We went through those nervous months although they weren't as bad, and eventually got a baby boy. We were more confident with our new baby, Leon. Eventually he grew to be strong, and smart. They made us proud. We taught them all our sewing and designing techniques, and to our predictions they were just as visual as us. They have grown well. I have grown too, in many ways.

But some things still haunt me. Such as maybe the prospect of life and death, or things I could've done.

Things I've tried to forget.

_ "Cinna! You said you needed more pink thread and metallic fabric right?" I nodded. "Ok, got it." Ariane bounced around getting her coat and basket. _

_ "Mommy, when will you be back?" The young Renee whom also had a wobbling toddler following her tugged at her mother's clothing. "Very soon, I'm just making a quick trip to the market." She kissed the young girl's temple and smiled, patted her head and then greeted me. I embraced her closely and then quickly kissed her lips. "Take care and be careful of those riots."_

_ She laughed lightheartedly, "I'm not even going into that area, don't worry." I grinned. "Ah, that's right! The shop is on the complete other side." She skipped towards the door giving one last wave and kiss. I sat down and watched the little children play with the small pieces of fabric we had cut for them. _

_ "Leon! I like this one see?" Renee held up a square of fabric that had a floral design with a purple theme._

_ "Fluer!" Leon spoke out and grabbed at the square. "Non! C'est le mien!" Renee said as she tugged back and pulled it out of his hands, which resulted in a fallen Leon. I stepped over next to them. "That wasn't very nice Renee." I helped Leon back on his feet, and then handed him a square with a nice green and vines. He played with it and put it in his mouth. I laughed a bit. _

_ We played the next hours away and my mind began to remember. Ariane went out a while ago, and she still wasn't back. Thinking about it made me anxious. Had something happened to her? Thinking of it started to hurt my head and stress me out. But I remembered I still had to go on with my day._

_ "Dinner time!" I called to the two youngsters. They hopped over to our table, a bold walnut color. I served them some slightly hastily made mac and cheese, and then got some myself. "Enjoy!" I said. They ate slightly fast, until in my silence Renee asked, "Daddy, Mommy has been out for a while." My stomach sank. "She probably decided to go shopping a bit more because we're running out of some food." Renee just frowned. _

_"But she should've told us! It's not fair!" She pouted her lip and pushed her bowl forward. "I'm also done eating now." I sighed inside slightly. _

_"You're full already?" "No, I'm just angry at Mommy!" I held back my smile, "But Mommy would've wanted you to eat it! So you can grow big and strong." She simply huffed. "Well I guess that's too bad then."_

_I took her bowl for her and stored it so when she changed her mind later she could have it. My mind grew more stressed as 8 'o clock came around. She had left 5 hours ago. It was driving me crazy. Then finally something happened; the phone rang. _

_"I got it! I got it!" Renee ran as fast as she could to the phone mounted to the wall, it's brass shining brightly. "Hello! You want my Daddy? Ok." I heard her and was halfway to the phone when she called me, "Daaaaaaaaaad!" I quickly walked to her and took the phone, then sending her away. My heart was beating fast and my hands were sweating._

_"Hello?" I said, my voice dry. _

_"Hello, are you Cinna Valkiaz, Ariane Valkiaz's husband?" The monotone man asked._

_"Yes, yes I am." I got the sentence out. _

_"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid your wife was caught in these afternoons' riots over the Capitol's new restrictions enforced by the new President on the issues on food and body modifications. She apparently because of her unmodified body was beaten and trampled on, she was sent to the hospital but died about 15 minutes ago, and again, I'm sorry." He stopped talking finally, and I couldn't say anything. My lips were dry and I was too stunned to cry or say anything. After almost a minute of silence I made the man continued. "You may come to the hospital soon."_

I think I probably did die that day inside. It made my life unstable, and left me with two children, where I didn't know what to even say to them.

Eventually I cried, once I was alone and knew nobody could find me I cried until I felt the slightest bit better. But I knew Ariane would've wanted me to go on. So I did. I once again watched life fly before my eyes. I watched my kids grow. I watched my shop grow, and watched myself look back. So now I can finally leave happily. Still, tears form in my eyes. But I am happy.

Thank you Ariane, but now my dear, I'll be joining you.

**~Fin~**

* * *

I would mostly like to thank Lyllas, all the people who read and reviewed this too. I'm sorry for not updating for a year or so. But the story never did get it's resolution, but now it has thankfully. I hope you enjoyed this, I certainly did. Please feel free to leave some good construction criticism on this ending. Bittersweet? Maybe so.

Take care


End file.
